El Rey de las Bestias de Fairy Tail
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: Los miembros de Fairy Tail que desaparecieron han vuelto después de estar fuera durante 7 años, pero por alguna razón Erza y Wendy se sienten intranquilos, como si algo les faltara. Erza nota como alguien especial para ella no esta en la fiesta y cuando va a preguntarle a Macao, sus respuestas son contestadas cuando por la puerta del gremio entra Mordred Scarlet, su hijo.
1. El nacimiento de un Rey

**Buenas chicos y chicas, esta devuelta su demonio favorito y con una nueva historia. Fue todo un placer escribir este fic y lo seguirá siendo desde ahora en adelante.**

 **Voy a aclarar las cosas rápidamente y decir que es una historia totalmente Fairy Tail excepto por el hecho de que hice algunas pequeñas adiciones del manga "Magi", también diré que esta historia está basada en el Fic de "Naruto: The Strong Mage" del autor "fairy tail dragon slayer".**

 **También les pediré que pasen por mi perfil y vean mis otras historias, tengo confianza en que a algunos les gustara mucho.**

 **Fairy Tail y Magi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, Hiro Mashima y Shinobi Ohtaka.**

No creía que su vida cambiaria de algún modo, habían sido 9 años desde que este estilo de vida había comenzado, de hecho hoy mismo dentro de unas minutos se cumplirían 10 años… 10 años desde que había sido alejado del lado de sus padres y subastado en una venta de esclavos, había sido la atracción principal y aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto era su valor, había oído que era igual de costoso que una misión de Clase-SS, su amo había dicho que era una especie de producto único.

Algo solo de colección, algo que solo se encontraba pocas veces en la época actual.

Era un esclavo así que era obvio que se encargaría de las tareas que su amo encontrara aberrantes e inútiles. Primero había sido mover muebles y transportar cosas pesadas, a pesar de solo tener 4 años tenía una fuerza completamente sobrenatural, mucho más allá que cualquiera de los otros sirvientes, quizás solo magos que utilizaran magia relacionada con sus cuerpos o como mejorarlos podrían comparársele.

Luego lo habían obligado a cocinar, pero había sido casi imposible, no sabía controlar su fuerza y terminaba rompiendo los utensilios y arruinando los ingredientes, de hecho lo único que había podido cocinar era las bestias que cazaba cuando lo sacaban a 'pasear' y lo único que hacía era quitarle las pieles y freír la carne en una fogata.

Al igual que sus padres le habían contado hace mucho tiempo.

Desde que había llegado a la mansión como esclavo había mantenido unos grilletes unidos a sus piernas, limitando su movimiento al no poder separar las piernas para correr, solo pudiendo caminar y aunque tenía la fuerza necesaria para romperlas con un poco de esfuerzo, no lo haría, lo había hecho una vez por accidente y había sido castigado antes de si quiera poder disculparse.

Su maestro acostumbraba a usar un látigo de nueve colas cada vez que "merecía" ser castigado, su joven cuerpo había sido llenado de unas cuantas cicatrices por más de 9 años, cada una había sido marcada en su cuerpo con pura rabia y no estaba para nada orgullosas de ellas.

Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que era un gran honor y orgullo llevar las cicatrices de una batalla donde fuiste llevado a tu límite y dejado al borde de la muerte, solo para aun así volver con vida… pero las cicatrices dejadas por su amo no eran signo de orgullo, eran signo de debilidad.

Cuando llego a los 8 años empezó a ser mandado a la ciudad más cercana a comprar provisiones y pedidos especiales del amo, solo llevaba una larga túnica similar a un saco de papas, no tenía mangas y era tan largo que llegaba a los tobillos ocultando los grilletes en sus tobillos, llevaba una cuerda atada a su cintura para ajustar la ropa a su cuerpo.

Al principio había sido totalmente vergonzoso caminar alrededor de la ciudad con una ropa tan sucia y con el constante sonido de la cadena de los grilletes siendo arrastrado, algunas veces algunas personas lograban ver los grilletes en sus tobillos y solo atinaban a mirarlo con pena y tristeza.

Pero aunque sintieran pena por él, no hacían nada.

Había continuado con esa rutina durante 10 años y justamente el día de hoy todo había cambiado, al parecer en la ciudad alguien se dio cuenta de las acciones ilegales en las que su amo estaba involucrado y había decidido enviar una solicitud a un gremio de magos, el pago había sido suficiente para que fuera clasificado como una misión de clase A, quizás clase S, su amo había logrado hacer enojar a gente poderosa y por consecuencia una poderosa maga de clase S de un gremio vino a cumplir la misión.

Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, aunque la mayor parte de su atractivo estaba oculto bajo su armadura, era una armadura hecha a medida y en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los herreros de Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul y botas de color negro. Tiene un largo y lacio cabello rojo, al igual que el suyo, pero el de ella tiene una tonalidad más brillante, un tono escarlata, sus ojos son de color marrón.

No podía decirlo claramente por la armadura, pero tenía un cuerpo muy sensual, unos pechos de copa-E, quizás más grande ya que posiblemente su armadura los mantiene encerrados, pero podía notar perfectamente las curvas sensuales de su cuerpo y su trasero bien delineado.

Era más allá de hermosa.

Con su llegada y mera presencia cambio su rutina durante los últimos 9 años… y con solo 9 palabras…

"¿Dónde se encuentra el señor de este mansión, niño?"

Cambio su vida.

"¿Eh?" su respuesta no le había agradado a la pelirroja y lo demostró cuando su adopto una mirada de rabia, al ver la confusión del niño decidió volver a preguntar.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el señor de esta mansión? Estoy aquí por una misión e involucra que me reúna con el señor de la mansión, así que te pediré que me guíes con el de inmediato" esta vez la bella pelirroja intento acercarse con la intención de asustarlo un poco y como respuesta, al igual que esperaba, el chico retrocedió un paso.

Lo que no esperaba era el sonido familiar de cadenas siendo arrastradas por el piso, bajando la mirada la pelirroja solo pudo observar con sorpresa unos grilletes en sus pies, era una escena dolorosamente familiar. El niño había visto como la hermosa mujer miraba sus grilletes y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, intento esconderlos estirando su ropa con la esperanza de ocultar sus pies pero como consecuencia la enorme canasta con frutas que llevaba en su cabeza termino inclinándose a un lado provocando que cayeran todas las frutas.

Ella solo podía ver con tristeza como con desesperación intentaba recoger cada fruta antes de que se ensuciaran por completo y sin darse cuenta exponiendo sus tobillos unidos por grilletes. El niño dándose cuenta de la mirada fija intento nuevamente volver a cubrir sus cadenas aunque fuera tarde, su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza al mostrar tal escena le decía muchas cosas a la pelirroja.

La escena era tan familiar que no era gracioso, el niño sin saberlo era tan similar a ella que sin querer traía dolorosos recuerdos.

Viendo mejor al niño no pudo negar el hecho de que tenían algunas similitudes, era lindo para empezar, de hecho si no fuera por una inspección más cercana hubiera pensado que podría ser una chica, tenía unos rasgos delicados que solo una chica en sus primeros años de adolescencia tendría y un cabello largo que era curiosamente similar al suyo en color, mientras que el suyo era escarlata, el del niño era de un color vino, incluso se atrevería a decir similar a la sangre, tenía unas pestañas largas y oscuras, Erza nunca había visto unas parecidas y sus ojos también poseían ese mismo color rojo sangre que la intrigaba.

Su ropa era una basura, no había otras palabras para decirlo, estaba deteriorada y sucia, los bordes de la ropa parecía que habían sido arrancados y estaba apenas sostenida en su cintura con una cuerda, los grilletes en sus piernas parecían haber estado con él por un par de años, como demostraban los hematomas debajo de los grilletes en los tobillos del niño.

El niño aun bajaba el rostro en vergüenza y se dio cuenta que pudo haberse excedido, sabia reconocer sus errores cuando los cometía, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, así que sabía que por lo menos debía disculparse con el pequeño.

"Lo siento por eso, fui muy grosera" se arrodillo junto al niño y empezó a recoger las frutas para colocarlas en la canasta, el niño al ver que la mujer lo ayudaba parecía algo sorprendido antes de rápidamente volver a colocar las frutas en la canasta, cuando al fin habían recogido todo, la bella pelirroja le ofreció una mano "¿Puedes levantarte?"

Sorprendido por la pregunta y por el hecho de que le ofreciera ayuda tardo unos segundos en dar una respuesta "Y-yo… A-ah sí… Gr-gracias" tomando la mano que la mujer le ofrecía se levantó, miro el rostro de la mujer con curiosidad antes apartar la mirada "E-e-eto…" al ver la mirada del chico comprendió lo que quería.

"Ah, disculpa por no presentarme antes, soy Erza Scarlet, una maga de Fairy Tail" la recién nombrada Erza sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico "Ahora que me presente, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?" el chico parpadeo un par de veces como si la pregunta fuera algo que no esperaba. Si el chico era lo que Erza suponía, entonces no le sorprendía tanto la actitud del chico hacia ella.

"A-ah… yo soy… Mordred" al terminar de decir su nombre lo dijo en un susurro como si no necesitara ser escuchado, al ver su actitud trajo algo de dolor al corazón de Erza.

"Así que… ¿Mordred?, es un lindo nombre y a la vez poderoso, me gusta" Erza dijo con una ligera sonrisa, el mencionado se sonrojo al oír su nombre ser alabado, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran "De todas maneras, perdona mi reacción de antes fui muy grosera contigo, puedes golpearme como disculpa" Erza se inclinó y ante la extraña oferta Mordred parpadeado confundido.

"No tienes que… disculparte, estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma, no es realmente un problema" Contrario a lo que Mordred esperaba, Erza no parecía aliviada sino en cambio parecía más molesta. Erza no estaba molesta porque se negara su oferta, lo estaba por el hecho de que el niño admitiera de tal manera el daño que la gente le causaba y aun así no le importara.

Tendría que lidiar con eso más tarde, pero por ahora toda su atención estaba en el niño, la misión podía esperar un par de minutos.

"Insisto, no me sentiré tranquila conmigo misma si no aceptas mis disculpas" Erza no había levantado la cabeza y aun se mantenía inclinada, se había disculpado de esta manera con múltiples personas y todos negaron la oferta, a ella le parecía justo este tipo de disculpa tomando en cuenta la clase de error que cometió. Mordred parecía muy dudoso sobre qué hacer, pero podía ver que ella no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

"Si Erza-sama lo pide de esa forma supongo… que no puedo negarme" frunció el ceño ante el honorifico con el que se dirigió a ella, pero al ver que acepto su disculpa sonrió levemente, era un buen chico, algo inocente al parecer pero un buen chico "Entonces por favor disculpe la intromisión" Mordred levanto la mano con la intención de agarrar algo de impulso.

Erza sonrió ante la acción, aunque se veía que el chico era fuerte como demostró al llevar la enorme canasta de frutas, Erza realmente no esperaba que el golpe le fuera hacer un daño importante, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y segundos después sintió el golpe de Mordred.

Había golpeado su trasero.

"~Kyaaa~" gimió Erza ante el repentino golpe, dejando de lado el hecho de que el golpe realmente había dolido, no había esperado que una persona como Mordred hubiera sido capaz de aprovecharse de la situación para tocar su cuerpo. Levanto la vista con vergüenza, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y su mano sujetaba su trasero, justo donde Mordred la había golpeado "T-tu…" Mordred retrocedió al ver el rostro de Erza avergonzada el cual imitaba un tono rojo igual al de su cabello.

"Yo… ¿acaso lo hice mal?" para sorpresa de Erza, el pequeño pelirrojo parecía absolutamente confundido, aunque llevaba un lindo sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas "Lo siento, solo imite la forma en que lo hacia el amo con las otras sirvientas" al escuchar eso Erza entendió la razón de la acción de Mordred y la razón por la que tanto se negaba a golpearla, la hizo calmarse al ver que el chico no era un pervertido.

Aun así no borra la vergüenza que siente en este momento.

"Esta… bien no hiciste nada malo, solo me sorprendió" más que sorprendida, estaba impresionada, aunque la acción había sido inesperada, la había impresionado más el hecho de sentir la fuerza que circulaba por el chico, claramente no había usado toda su fuerza y aun así había sido lo suficiente como para dejarla aturdida.

Queriendo desviar la situación a otra cosa, Erza recordó inmediatamente que estaba en ese lugar por una misión.

"No te preocupes más por eso… pero si quieres disculparte… ¿Podrías llevarme ante el señor de la mansión? En serio necesito hablar con el" pidió educadamente esta vez, Mordred parecía feliz de desviar el tema antes de asentir con fuerza y conducirla hacia la mansión.

"Ah, por ahí no Erza-sama, esa es la entrada directa de la mansión, nosotros entraremos por detrás" para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el pequeño la alejo de la entrada y rodearon la mansión.

"¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor anunciarse formalmente al entrar por la puerta principal?" esta vez Mordred negó con fuerza sus palabras.

"No, la entrada está diseñada para que cualquiera que pase por ahí no pueda usar magia por un tiempo, si eres muy fuerte entonces no sería mucho tiempo, pero no sé cuánto afectaría a Erza-sama, además deja una especie de marca en ti que te hace imposible dejar la mansión" escuchando cada palabra que Mordred decía Erza no pudo evitar de estar agradecida de encontrarse con el niño, sin el chico ella hubiera entrado por la puerta principal y hubiera caído en una trampa "No quiero que Erza-sama sea encerrada por el amo Vasco" Erza sonrió agradecida.

"Gracias Mordred, realmente me salvaste la vida" la pelirroja acaricio el cabello del pequeño pelirrojo con cariño como agradecimiento. Mordred sonrió y se relajó ante la sensación de las caricias de Erza, aunque se sentía algo frio el metal contra su cabeza, no era del todo malo, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, podía oír un pequeño ronroneo venir de Mordred.

Era tierno.

"¿Hay una forma de llegar a donde el señor Vasco evitando cualquier posible trampa?" Erza se negó a llamarlo el amo o maestro de Mordred, aun no podía probarlo pero era claro que Mordred era un esclavo y aunque era un tipo diferente al que Erza había sido, todavía compartían algo en común y Erza haría todo lo posible para hacerlo libre.

"Lo hay, conozco este lugar mejor que la mayoría así que solo debes seguirme" aunque estaba aliviada al oír sus palabras ya que haría su misión más fácil, no podía evitar estar preocupada por sus palabras.

"¿Conoces muy bien el lugar?... ¿eso significa que llevas aquí mucho tiempo?" Erza pregunto preocupada, aunque había sido esclava en la torre del cielo y tratada de las peores maneras, solo había sido durante 1 año, 2 años como mucho y había sido suficiente para que no pudiera dormir tranquila aun después de tantos años.

"Si… de hecho hoy se cumplen 10 años" dijo como si no fuera importante pero se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de Erza siguiéndola, al voltear a verla no espero ver como tenía una mano sobre su boca y lágrimas a punto de salir de la esquina de sus ojos, en un rápido movimiento atrajo a Mordred en un apretado abrazo para sorpresa del pequeño.

"Debió ser duro ¿verdad?" susurro con tristeza, no podía imaginar cuanto dolor había pasado durante 10 años, el poco tiempo que ella paso en la torre del cielo fue una pesadilla y este chico había pasado por algo similar durante 8 años más que ella "No puedo imaginar todo lo que pasaste aquí… tu eres un esclavo ¿verdad?" el cuerpo de Mordred se puso rígido y bajo la cabeza en vergüenza.

"¿Lo sabias?" su voz era apenas un pequeño susurro.

"No fue difícil de descifrar, esa forma de llevar la ropa y esas cadenas, yo también solía usarlas hace muchos años" Erza voluntariamente revelo algo de su pasado a Mordred, normalmente era muy renuente a contarle de su pasado a alguien, pero con Mordred sentía que podía revelarle al menos un pequeño pedazo sin sentirse incomoda y tenía razón, sentía que un peso se levantó de su corazón.

"¿Erza-sama también fue una esclava?" Mordred susurro asombrado, realmente no lo parecía, Erza simulaba todo lo que el había aspirado a ser, fuerte, valiente, carismático, seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo, libre "No puedo creerlo, Erza-sama parece tan increíble y además es hermosa con una piel sin cicatrices… en cambio yo…" Mordred aparto la cara avergonzado sin querer continuar.

Erza sonrió tristemente al chico pequeño de ojos sangrientos, miro sus manos enguantadas por unos segundos antes de desecharlos usando su magia de **[Kansō]** , mirando sus manos desnudas y a Mordred, suspiro antes de desechar el resto de la armadura quedando con una simple blusa blanca sin manga, un moño azul en el cuello y una falda azul.

Con algo de vacilación atrajo a Mordred en otro abrazo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tocado a alguien sin usar su armadura, pero ella creía que con este chico, al fin podía mostrar algo de ese corazón que se había escondido por miedo debajo de una armadura durante tantos años.

Mordred disfruto el sentimiento de ser abrazado por Erza, su cálida presencia era reconfortante, su cabeza recostada sobre su suave pecho y el rítmico movimiento de su corazón era reconfortante.

"Incluso después de tantos años… no puedo recuperarme del daño que me causo ese lugar, perdí mi infancia… perdí a mis amigos…" Erza atrajo una de las manos de Mordred hacia su ojo derecho "perdí este ojo, ahora es solo uno artificial, perdí a alguien que realmente ame pero sobre todo… perdí el valor, mi corazón se volvió débil y temeroso y por eso uso una armadura… es solo una forma de sentirme segura" le dijo Erza a Mordred, aun no sabía porque le decía todo esto… pero sabía que era lo correcto "Yo creo que eres mucho más fuerte de lo yo fui en ese tiempo… e incluso más fuerte que la 'yo' de ahora, Mordred"

"Erza-sama…" Mordred no tenía palabras, era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de tal forma y lo veía con tanto cariño.

"Quédate tranquilo a partir de ahora" Erza pudo ver una gran puerta, seguramente era la oficina de Vasco "Hoy terminara todo, después de que termine mi reunión con Vasco serás libre y podrás irte de aquí, puedes volver al pueblo donde vivías o incluso viajar y unirte a un pueblo… a partir de hoy, será tu elección" Erza le sonrió una última vez antes de darse vuelta y entrar por la puerta.

"Pero…esa no es la oficina del amo Vasco…" intento decir pero ella ya había entrado, Erza salió con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

"A partir de hoy, será tu elección" volvió a repetir antes de entrar en la puerta que Mordred le señalaba.

" _Que valiente es Erza-sama… yo hubiera muerto de vergüenza"_ pensó Mordred mientras se sentaba a esperar que la pelirroja saliera de la oficina.

Era una gran oficina equipada con todo lo necesario, un escritorio, 3 estantes de libros, 2 muebles y un sillón alrededor de una mesa de noche. Detrás del escritorio había un hombre mayor aparentando unos 40 años, tenía el cabello largo de color negro cayendo a los lados de su rostro dejando su amplia frente a la vista, tenía ojos rojos y su boca entreabierta dejaba mostrar unos dientes levemente triangulares, usaba un traje negro y un largo abrigo negro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Erza noto que hablaba con un tono voz dominante y agresivo, con solo eso Erza podía saber qué Vasco era alguien que no se inclinaba ante nadie y creía que todos se encontraban debajo de sus pies, alguien que se creía un Dios sobre todos los demás. Vasco al no escuchar respuesta levanto su mirada de su trabajo y vio con sorpresa a Erza parada justo delante suyo "Tu… ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" pregunto con intriga.

"Soy Erza Scarlet, maga de Clase-S de Fairy Tail" Se presentó con confianza, frente a alguien como Vasco era mejor mantenerse seguro, tranquilo y no demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, por eso utilizo su estatus como apoyo con la intención de ponerlo nervioso. Contrario a lo que esperaba Vasco de hecho sonrió con alegría "Estoy aquí en una misión y lo involucra a usted"

"¿Oh y que podría ser esa misión?" dijo Vasco con burla, claramente sabiendo a que se refería la pelirroja. Erza frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Vasco, cada vez le agradaba menos.

"Hace una semana una misión llego al consejo de magia informando que el señor de esta mansión, usted, se encontraba haciendo tratos ilegales con miembros de gremios oscuros, además de tener información sobre uno de los tres gremios que forma parte de la Alianza Balam, **[Grimoire Heart]** " Erza se detuvo unos segundos para ver la reacción de Vasco esperando ver algo de miedo, pero una vez más se encontraba sonriendo "Los crímenes que se te atribuyen son contrabando armas mágicas ilegales, dirigir un centro de esclavos, la venta de ellos y lo más importante la venta de información de gremios de luz sobre sus miembros, magias y debilidades" finalizo y en el rostro de Vasco solo había una sonrisa aún más grande "¿Cómo te declaras?" dijo Erza con un tono de advertencia.

"Culpable por supuesto, tienes razón hice todo eso y más" Erza gruño ante la mirada satisfecha en el rostro de Erza.

"Ya veo… entonces no te molestara venir conmigo al consejo para enfrentar sus crímenes"

"No me importaría aunque… ¿responderías una pregunta mía?" pregunto con gracia Vasco ante la mirada molesta de Erza.

"Depende de la pregunta…" puso en duda la pelirroja.

"Oh tranquila no es algo invasivo, solo tengo curiosidad…" Erza pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir "Soy curioso de como entraste aquí" Erza parpadeo ante la pregunta y Vasco decidió elaborar "Las puertas de la mansión, incluso las ventanas están encantadas con **[Jutsu Shiki]** , su función principal es avisarme sobre aquellos que entren en mi mansión y si son peligrosos, además de aquellos que entren sin permiso serán marcados con una runa especial que los hace incapaces de esquivar cualquier ataque hecho por ciertas armas-" Erza lo interrumpió

"También incluye el hecho de que son incapaces de dejar la mansión sin tu permiso y provocan que sean incapaces de usar su magia por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida dependiendo de qué tan fuertes sean ¿no? ... Algo extremadamente ilegal sin la autorización de al menos 8 de los concejales que conforman el consejo de magia" Vasco se echó a reír histéricamente ante lo que dijo Erza.

"Lo sé ¿no es increíble?, aunque me hace curioso de como conoces eso… solo mis siervos más antiguos lo saben y están perfectamente amaestrados" dijo con burla e intriga, Erza frunció el ceño cuando vio como trataba a sus esclavos como animales "Eso aumenta mi curiosidad… ¿Quién te dejo entrar?" su voz dejo toda burla y ahora la miraba con cautela.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Erza fue el silencio, la pelirroja solo miro estoicamente al monstruo frente a ella y paso tranquilamente uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Ah, ya veo… Fue Mordred ¿No es así?" Vasco sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la mano de Erza se había detenido de arreglar su cabello "Hahaha, tuve razón ¿no? Estoy intrigado en como lo convenciste, ese mocoso es el más leal de todos mis esclavos, siempre tuve que castigarlos y torturarlos para que aprendieran a obedecer, las mujeres fueron las más fáciles de romper pero las más satisfactorias" Vasco miro con lujuria el cuerpo de Erza aun oculto por la armadura que se había vuelto a colocar antes de entrar a la habitación "Los hombres tardaban más pero… siempre se rompían en algún momento… pero ese mocoso sigue igual que el primer día que llego aquí, no importa cuanto lo castigara, aguantaba. Aun así se volvió muy obediente al igual que un perro, aunque en su caso debería ser un gato" Erza no entendía la comparación con el gato, pero estaba extremadamente molesta por cada palabra que salía de su sucia boca.

"Tu… ¡Maldito Monstruo!" al principio planeaba llevarlo ileso pero ahora quería llevarlo en pedazos que no podrían ser unidos **"[Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi]"** en un destello de luz Erza había cambiado su armadura. La coraza de la armadura es pequeño y se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren los senos, revelando una gran cantidad de su escote, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también lleva grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda, lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. La armadura también dispone de dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta por plumas de metal que se hacen más largos y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes.

"Oh así que esa es la famosa Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo de la gran Titania, la Reina de las Hadas… realmente haces honor al título" Erza hizo una mueca de asco ante la mirada lujuriosa que le envió Vasco, no era el primero que la veía de esa forma pero su mirada la hacía sentir asqueada.

"Tu mirada me da asco, cuando vuelva a casa tendré que bañarme al menos 4 veces al día durante un mes" extrañamente Vasco parecía muy feliz por sus palabras.

"Oh… ¿y que te hace creer que te dejare salir de este lugar Titania?" se burló Vasco.

"¿No es obvio?… ¡solo tengo que obligarte a hacerlo!" Erza voló sobre Vasco, la habitación limitaba su campo de movimiento pero también lo hacía con Vasco, Erza invoco 10 espadas y las lanzo contra Vasco con la intención de probar su habilidad defensiva, para su sorpresa Vasco simplemente evadió cada una a gran velocidad.

"Eso no puede ser todo lo que tienes Titania, esfuérzate un poco más" rio Vasco antes de esquivar la última espada, Erza se lanzó contra el decidiendo usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la ángel pelirroja balanceo sus espadas esperando acabar rápidamente pero Vasco esquivo la primera e incendio sus piernas en fuego para desviar la segunda, Erza no esperando el ataque perdió la espada en su mano derecha y decidió usar la espada restante a dos manos, se alejó un poco esquivando el golpe al rostro y floto levemente en su posición para girar verticalmente y dejar caer la espada sobre la cabeza de Vasco con la intención de acabarlo.

Vasco sostuvo la espada entre sus manos y para horror de Erza, su espada empezó a derretirse, soltando la espada salto lejos de Vasco, Erza era cautelosa ahora y tomaría más preocupación de Vasco, en especial sobre ese fuego.

Era fuego negro.

"Ese fuego… ¿Qué clase de magia es?" pregunto Erza.

"Oh te interesa, no me extraña después de todo es una magia perdida" informo para sorpresa de Erza "Esta llama es mi magia, Magia **[God Slayer]** , **[Kaen no Metsujin Maho]** ¡Es magia para asesinar a los dioses!" Grito con satisfacción y conmoción de Erza "Aun no la he dominado, solo he descubierto la punta del iceberg, pero cuando la domine ascenderé como Miembro de **[Grimoire Heart]** " dijo mientras revelaba la marca del gremio en su abdomen.

" _Esto se está haciendo demasiado difícil"_ pensó Erza mientras miraba como Vasco se reía histéricamente al igual que un loco.

"Terminemos con esto pronto, me divertiré con tu cuerpo roto frente a los ojos de Mordred por traicionarme, seguro se encariño contigo así que será un buen castigo" Vasco dijo con sadismo mientras la rabia de Erza aumentaba.

" **[Kansō: Entei no Yoroi]"** Erza volvió a cambiar de armadura. Esta armadura tiene color rojo oscuro como color predominante, sino también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, con los primeros que se forman las llamas y el segundo es una reminiscencia a los miembros de un dragón. Es, básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas rodilleras.

El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y se extiende hasta cubrir la ingle, revelando sus piernas y siendo de alguna manera recuerda a un traje de una pieza de natación, con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón, y el negro partes de ella son en su mayoría decorativas, con una cobertura de su ingle. Los guantes del deporte destacada decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos. Las rodilleras tienen forma de garras de dragón, poseen color naranja, y piezas de color negro que se extienden hasta desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de los muslos.

La coraza tiene un par de alas de dragón como se le atribuye, y, al mismo tiempo de ponerse este traje, el pelo está ligado en un par de coletas altas, de largo y parecido a los clips de los cuernos del dragón. Esta armadura está equipada con una espada de gran tamaño que es predominantemente de color rojo oscuro.

"La armadura de la Emperatriz del fuego, entonces al fin lo estás tomando en serio… ¡Eso es perfecto!" grito Vasco mientras se lanzaba con sus brazos recubiertos en llamas, Erza espero el ataque de Vasco y bloqueo lo mejor posible, tenía que encontrar una abertura adecuada para atacar y explotarla.

Literalmente.

Vasco golpeo repetidas veces la espada de Erza apenas empujándola hacia atrás, Vasco tomo la espada por el filo con un gran agarre antes de usarlo como apoyo para burlar la defensa de Erza e intenta golpearla con una patada cubierta en llamas, Erza guardo la espada en su espacio dimensional haciendo que Vasco perdiera el equilibrio y agarro su pierna cubierta en llamas antes de balancearlo contra el piso, se alejó del agujero y volvió a invocar la espada de llamas.

Las manos de Erza dolían por la intensidad del calor, eran ciertamente más fuertes que las de Natsu y eso no era bueno. Vasco se levantó con rabia desde el agujero en la habitación y salto hacia Erza con una guadaña en sus manos hecha de fuego.

" **[Enjin no Ōgama]"** Erza respondió balanceando su espada contra su guadaña, por desgracia la espada de Erza demostró ser inferior cuando empezó a agrietarse ante las llamas de Vasco. Erza salto alejándose del ataque de llamas dejando que el hombre mayor se estrellara contra el piso, al levantar la mirada furioso Vasco solo vio cómo su escritorio obstaculizaba su visión al venir hacia él, Vasco quemo el escritorio pero no encontró a Erza en ningún lado.

"¡Esto acabo!" por encima de su cabeza Erza balanceo su espada cubierta de llamas provocando que se quebrara pero logrando golpear con todo su poder a Vasco quien se perdió entre las llamas, Erza empezó a respirar algo rápido ante el esfuerzo, por suerte la batalla había terminado.

"Oh no está nada mal, fue un buen ataque y estas llamas tampoco tienen mal sabor" ante la mirada sorprendida de Erza Vasco se estaba comiendo las llamas.

"¿También puede devorar el fuego al igual que Natsu?" había sido un error suponer que no tenía las mismas habilidades que el **[Dragon Slayer]** de Fairy Tail, aunque eran magias similares no necesariamente debían tener las mismas ventajas y desventajas, suponer eso había sido un error.

" **[Enjin no Dogō]"** frente a la boca de Vasco se formó un círculo mágico y un pilar de llamas exploto desde el circulo en dirección a Erza quien no pudo defenderse y fue golpeada directamente destrozando su armadura y enviándola contra la puerta de salida y derribando el muro "Fue un buen combate, pero subestimaste el poder de mis llamas" Erza gruño al saber que tenía razón "La próxima vez que despiertes serás mi nueva esclava, hasta entonces dulces sueños" Vasco lanzo otro bramido en dirección a la derribada Erza quien se resignó a ser golpeada, tenía suficiente fuerza para seguir luchando y ganar, pero no podía evitar el siguiente ataque.

Pero alguien no lo permitiría.

Frente a Erza bloqueando la vista del ataque de Vasco, era Mordred.

"¡Mordred! Salte del camino, si eso te golpea no sobrevivirás" Grito Erza desesperadamente al niño con el que se había encariñado, Mordred la miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír

"Está bien Erza-sama… morir por usted no suena tan mal" esas palabras movieron algo dentro de Erza, pero al mismo tiempo provocaron tanto dolor "Erza-sama fue muy amable… como una madre… así que no me importaría morir por usted" sonrió tristemente Mordred en dirección a Erza "… Pero antes de morir le daré a Erza-sama la oportunidad de ganar"

"¡Mordred!" grito con miedo Erza al ver como Mordred se posicionaba delante del ataque.

Mordred flexiono las rodillas y miro con determinación el fuego que venía hacia él, tomo aire lentamente recordándole a Erza cuando Natsu estaba por disparar un rugido, excepto que sus pulmones no se inflaban, cuando el ataque estaba a punto de golpear ocurrió algo increíble.

Mordred rugió.

"[insertar]" el sonido del rugido de Mordred no era normal ni como el de una bestia, era similar a el metal resonando contra metal, fue tan poderoso que fue capaz de aturdir a Erza e incluso desvanecer la mayor parte de las llamas del ataque de Vasco al desviarlas de su camino, pero una pequeña cantidad aún logro conectar contra el rostro de Mordred para desesperación de Erza.

"¡Mordred!" Erza corrió en dirección a Mordred quien había caído inconsciente, estaba sangrando y parte de su rostro se había quemado, Erza estaba en tanto dolor emocional que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo ayudar a Mordred y en como matar a Vasco.

Vasco tenía unos sentidos mejorados y como resultado del grito de batalla de Mordred había quedado temporalmente sordo y desequilibrado. Erza al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Vasco volteo a ver al pelinegro sujetando sus orejas con dolor.

Ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

" **[Kansō…]"** Por tercera vez Erza cambio de armadura y Erza se aseguraría que fuera la última vez. La placa del cofre está completamente negra, excepto por una pequeña flecha, como una protrusión hacia adentro, en ambos lados cerca de su estómago. La placa está forrada con varios picos que van de arriba a abajo. Protectores de hombros de múltiples capas se conectan a la placa del pecho y presentan varios picos en forma de pirámide que sobresalen hacia afuera.

Alrededor de su cuello es un collar grande de espinas, que coinciden con los que se encuentran alrededor de la placa del pecho, pero mucho más grande. Un metal de color más claro le cubre la parte superior de los brazos antes de conectarse con los protectores negros del brazo. Los protectores del brazo tienen dos correas de metal y dos protuberancias puntiagudas cerca de los codos.

En su cintura, ella usa una falda de múltiples capas que termina en las espinas que se encuentran en los protectores de hombros. Alrededor de su cintura hay un simple cinturón con bandas. La parte superior de sus piernas permanece expuesta antes de que sus grebas comiencen un poco por encima de sus rodillas.

Por encima de la rodilla, las grebas están seccionadas, con dos picos por sección. En la rodilla, se forma un patrón tipo diamante con varias espinas en el lado que mira hacia afuera. Debajo de la rodilla, las púas se mueven hacia el lado de la pierna y se colocan en intervalos pares hasta abajo.

El pelo de Erza se había vuelto puntiagudo y salvaje coincidiendo con la armadura.

" **[Rengoku no Yoroi]**... lastimaste a Mordred…" susurro con una inmensa rabia mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo sangriento bajo su pelo "… y eso… ¡Nunca te lo perdonare!" Grito Erza con odio antes de lanzarse contra el indefenso Vasco.

Mordred había despertado por unos segundos y sentía un gran dolor en su rostro, miro por unos segundos buscando a Erza y la encontró golpeando a Vasco usando una gran maza con picos similares a los de la armadura, su forma de pelear, su ira y su habilidad en batalla habían dejado un solo pensamiento en su mente antes de caer inconsciente.

Era algo hermoso.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Entonces… ¿Que harás ahora que eres libre?" le pregunto Erza a Mordred, ambos de pie en las puertas de la aldea.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Erza había derrotado a Vasco, los caballeros de la runa habían llegado horas después y arrestado al pelinegro después de ver todas las pruebas que lo vinculaban a múltiples crímenes. Erza se había quedado durante 3 días más en la aldea cuidando del inconsciente Mordred quien aún no había despertado.

Al despertar Erza le había contado sobre todo en lo que Vasco había estado involucrado, Mordred había estado sorprendido, pero lo acepto rápidamente sabiendo que su amo no era una buena persona.

Algo que Erza le había informado al despertar era el hecho de que no podían sanar la cicatriz en su rostro, el bramido que Mordred había detenido dejo una cicatriz en su rostro en forma de 'X' con el centro de ella siendo el espacio entre los ojos, había arreglado su cabello de forma que cubriera el lado izquierdo de su rostro dejando solo visible el lado derecho y parte de la cicatriz.

Habían pasado el día juntos antes de que Erza tuviera que dejarlo para volver a su gremio y actualmente se estaban despidiendo.

"Yo… realmente no lo sé, no tengo a donde ir" suspiro de tristeza y Erza podía entender el sentimiento.

"Podrías volver a tu pueblo, quizás allí encuentres a tu familia" Erza dijo intentando levantarle el ánimo, pero no funciono.

"Es imposible… mis padres murieron cuando me llevaron lejos de ellos" informo para tristeza de la pelirroja.

"Ya veo… ¿no tienes ningún familiar?" Mordred parecía pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Tengo una hermana gemela… pero no sé dónde podría estar, quizás también fue vendida como esclava" Erza apretó las manos fuertemente al pensar en eso.

"Entonces deberías unirte a un gremio, las misiones vienen de todo Fiore, si te unes a un gremio y vas de viaje cumpliendo misiones tarde o temprano la encontraras" Mordred sonrió ante el optimismo de Erza y pensó que quizás tenía razón, ¿pero a que gremio se uniría? No conocía ninguno y mucho menos a donde dirigirse.

"Ah…" Mordred lo pensó mejor y sabia a donde ir, el pequeño pelirrojo miro a Erza con una mirada de esperanza ajena a la confusión de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre Mordred? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?" pregunto felizmente.

"Erza-sama… ¿podría ser posible ir con usted y unirme a su gremio?" Erza se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Mordred, pero sonrió de manera feliz ante sus palabras.

"¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?" para sorpresa de Erza, Mordred negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero unirme a un gremio, pero quiero estar más contigo, si estas con Fairy Tail entonces me uniré a ellos si puede estar contigo, Erza-sama es mi salvadora… pero también es alguien muy amable y admirable, quiero ser como usted y también aprender más de ti" Al terminar de hablar Erza estaba sorprendida y avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de esa forma de ella y se sentía… agradable.

Erza sonrió.

"Está bien… puedes venir conmigo" acepto la pelirroja para felicidad del pequeño "pero con una condición" Mordred parpadeo ante el repentino cambia de Erza pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo que sea" Mordred dijo con confianza.

"Quiero que dejes de llamarme Erza-sama" pidió suavemente y sonrió al ver la confusión en su rostro.

"Pero… entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarla?" pregunto con confusión el pelirroja.

"Puedes llamarme como quieras, excepto Erza-sama, aunque preferiría que fuera más informal" dijo la pelirroja con algo de curiosidad por ver como la llamaría el pequeño.

Mordred no sabía cómo llamarla, Erza-sama parecía la forma correcta de hacerlo pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera y él quería cumplir esa petición, no creía que habría otra manera en la que pudiera llamarla pero de repente algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza.

"… Okāsan…" susurro Mordred tan bajo que Erza no lo escucho "Okāsan" dijo Mordred esta vez con más emoción y descolocando a Erza ante su emoción.

"¿Q-que ocurre?" tartamudeo y Mordred se acercó a ella para tomar sus manos.

"¡Te llamare Okāsan…! cada vez que estoy contigo, siento algo cálido en mi corazón, al igual cuando estaba con mi madre, así que serás Okāsan" Mordred observo con alegría como el rostro de Erza pasaba a un tono de rojo similar a su cabello y con una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

"S-si eso es lo q-que qu-quieres entonces… está bien que me llames… así" al terminar de hablar la voz de Erza se volvió un pequeño susurro avergonzado "Ven, vamos a volver a Fairy Tail, llegaremos en un par de horas" dijo Erza mientras tomaba su mano aun con algo de vergüenza

"Si Okāsan" grito Mordred con felicidad mientras caminaba de la mano con su nueva madre.

Erza no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en esta misión, había conocido a este niño que había experimentado lo mismo que ella pero por mucho más tiempo, había contado sus penas a ese niño quitándose un peso del pecho que tenía desde hace años, había luchado por la libertad de ese niño solo para que al final él le diera la oportunidad de ganar, pero saliendo herido en el proceso y lo más extraordinario de todo… era que ese niño caminaba junto a ella.

"Okāsan…"

Y ahora era su hijo.

"¿Siempre estarás conmigo?" pregunto Mordred en un pequeño susurro, tenía un rubor en su rostro y Erza no pudo evitar sonreír con tanto amor ante esa acción.

"Para siempre, mi pequeño tigre"

Definitivamente parecía una buena historia para contar en el futuro y un día que recordaría por mucho tiempo, el día en que Mordred Scarlet había nacido.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando habían llegado a Fairy Tail, había sido todo lo que Mordred no esperaba, pensó que si Erza era parte de ese gremio entonces debía ser un grupo lleno de gente responsable y confiable, al igual que Erza, no un lugar lleno de borrachos que peleaban cada 7 minutos destrozando todo alrededor sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No sabía cómo el gremio aún se mantenía en pie.

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando Erza empezó a batir a golpes a cada uno de los que se encontraban peleando, todos se habían detenido de pelear, algunos huyeron, otros no podían moverse y algunos sonreían ante la escena.

Pronto Erza lo había llevado ante Mirajane Strauss, una chica muy agradable en opinión de Mordred, pero su instinto le decía que era una gran rival en batalla. Ella le había dado su marca de Fairy Tail en el mismo lugar que Erza, el brazo izquierdo y lo había elegido de color escarlata, al igual que el hermoso pelo de su madre.

Para felicidad de Mordred ella había admitido frente a todos que lo había adoptado como su hijo y aunque lo había dicho con algo de vergüenza parecía muy feliz, como se esperaba todos enloquecieron ante tal noticia, algunos incluso pensaron que era su hijo real o quizás un hermano perdido al ver algunas similitudes entre ellos, pero desecharon esas opciones al saber que Mordred solo tenía una hermana gemela y tenía 13 años.

Era imposible ser su hijo real cuando Erza tenía 19 años.

Pronto había conocido a algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail, Mirajane había demostrado ser alguien con quien le gustaba hablar. Kana le había invitado a beber alcohol para desaprobación de Erza y le había leído el futuro con las cartas por diversión. Levy era todo lo contrario a Mordred, pero sorprendentemente habían podido llevarse bien, al enterarse que jamás había leído un libro se había ofrecido a prestarle algunos, como no quería rechazarla acepto, pero en secreto le había pedido a Erza si podía enseñarle a leer, no quería ser grosero con Levy y no usar su regalo.

Elfman era alguien molesto en su opinión, siempre gritando 'soy un hombre' se había sorprendido al saber que era el hermano menor de Mirajane, Elfman lo reto a un juego amistoso de vencidas y mientras todos a excepción de Erza esperaban que perdiera, habían sido sorprendidos cuando en menos de un segundo, Elfman había sido vencido por la fuerza de Mordred.

Alzack y Bisca habían sido gente agradable y le habían contado historias de sus múltiples lesiones, era como tener tíos o unos hermanos mayores. Wakaba y Macao no eran sus personas favoritas pero eran personas divertidas, pero cuando habían intentado coquetear con Mirajane, Mordred los había golpeado en la cabeza haciéndolos estrellarse contra el suelo dejando dos cráteres y asustando a todos al ver a un Erza masculino.

Erza se sentía muy orgullosa en ese momento sin saber la razón.

Había conocido a Porlyusica cuando Erza lo llevo para chequear su condición y si se había recuperado y para sorpresa de Erza se habían llevado muy bien. Conoció al Maestro Makarov que era como el abuelo de Erza, era el abuelo y padre de todos en el gremio y estaba feliz de tener un nuevo nieto, pero cuando había intentado tocar el trasero de Erza para burlarse, había tenido que ser llevado a la enfermería cuando Mordred le rompió la mano para diversión de Erza.

Happy era una buena compañía, fueron buenos amigos y sentían un cierto parecido entre si aunque no supiera que era, también tenían un gusto similar por el pescado.

Natsu y Gray habían sido los más molestos de todos y con quien menos quería juntarse, Natsu al enterarse que era el hijo de Erza lo había retado a un combate y sin respuesta salto para golpearlo, Mordred devolvió el golpe chocando sus puños y aunque Natsu perdió el conflicto de fuerza, había logrado quemar el brazo de Mordred.

No hay que decir que Natsu termino junto al maestro en la enfermería por culpa de Erza.

Gray había sido mayormente confiado hacia el pequeño pelirrojo, hablándole con tanta confianza y como si fuera un estúpido al igual que Natsu, pero cuando supo que era hijo adoptivo de Erza había corrido como cobarde al igual que muchos.

Había conocido brevemente al equipo Raijinshuu y no le habían caído bien, también logro conocer a Laxus, pero no intercambiaron ninguna palabra y solo se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza mutuo.

Muchos habían preguntado porque llevaba un vestido, era de un color blanco puro sin mangas y atado a la cintura por un cinturón, Erza se lo había comprado de camino al gremio, algunos se habían burlado de Mordred pero no le había importado, era cómodo para el combate ya que se especializaba usando sus piernas y brazos, también habían comentado sobre su falta de zapatos pero Mordred había dicho que eran inútiles para él.

Algunos estaban curiosos porque llevaba grilletes en sus tobillos, aunque notaron que la cadena que los unía estaba rota, Mordred solo había dicho que era para no olvidar su pasado.

Nadie más había preguntado.

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Mordred llego y había sido feliz de haber venido con Erza al gremio, estaba viviendo con ella en Fairy Hills aunque fuera una residencia solo para chicas, ya que era hijo de Erza se le dio la oportunidad de quedarse con ella hasta que ya no se considerara acto de vivir en el dormitorio.

Erza había mantenido su promesa a Vasco y se bañó cuatro veces al día durante un mes para quitarse la sensación de la sucia mirada de Vasco

Su relación con el gremio había mejorado mucho y ahora convivía más con ellos como un verdadero miembro de Fairy Tail, Erza había intentado enseñarle magia y aunque había logrado aprender su magia **[Kansō]** , no tenía un contenedor de magia muy grande así que el espacio de almacenamiento que podía hacer no era ni de cerca tan grande como el de su madre.

Cualquier intento de aprender una **[Caster Magic]** terminaría haciéndole daño al cuerpo de Mordred, Erza no sabía la razón.

Podía utilizar **[Holder Magic]** , pero no podía suministrar mucho poder.

Aun así había intentado disminuir el tiempo entre invocaciones de [Kansō], aunque iba a paso lento al menos mejoraba y su contenedor de Ethernano aumentaba ligeramente, tardaría años para llegar cerca del nivel actual de Erza. Pero algo empezó a molestar a Mordred eventualmente y todo empezó el día que Lucy llego a Fairy Tail.

Natsu había vuelto de una misión y con el trajo a una nueva chica llamada Lucy la cual era una maga de espíritus celestiales, las cosas se habían vuelto más emocionantes con una nueva miembro en la familia.

En especial una tan cabeza hueca, en opinión de Mordred.

Habían hablado brevemente, pero a Mordred no le importó, no quería ser grosero con ella pero llevaba tiempo esperando el regreso de su madre de una misión que llevaba 2 semanas, no podría importarle menos un nuevo miembro, su madre siempre seria la prioridad.

Para su deleite ella volvió ese mismo día, aunque se fue justamente al día siguiente a una misión importante llevándose a Natsu y Gray, la chica nueva había sido enviada por Mirajane pero para molestia de Mordred, él no podría acompañarla a la misión. No entendía porque, estaba al mismo nivel de Natsu y Gray, su única desventaja era no poder usar magia.

Se molestó, pero no guardo rencor.

Después de eso había ocurrido el incidente de la Isla Galuna, aunque había podido acompañar a su madre Erza, solo había podido quedarse esperando en el barco mientras ella buscaba a los demás para volver, Mordred una vez más perdió oportunidad de ayudar en la misión.

Perdió la oportunidad de hacer orgullosa a Erza.

El equipo de Natsu conformado por Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Erza se había formado y Mordred solo tenía permitido asistir a un par de misiones con ellos, pronto llego el ataque de Phantom Lord, Mordred había quedado encargado de cuidar a Levy y los otros después de ser atacados por Gajeel el **[Dragon Slayer del hierro]** mientras el resto de Fairy Tail atacaba su base.

Cuando Phantom Lord había atacado con su base móvil, al menos se le permitió pelear pero solo para defender a los heridos, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando observo como Erza se interpuso entre el cañón **[Júpiter]** y el gremio usando su **[Kongō no Yoroi]** solo para ser destruida hiriendo a Erza, aun así su madre siguió luchando junto a Natsu y los demás para detener el **[Abyss Break]** , Mordred solo pudo ayudar al detener a la mayor parte de los soldados sombras.

A diferencia de los demás, el resaltaba en combate físico y resistencia, con lo cual no tuvo mucho problema para mantenerse al día con los soldados sombras y aun así salir ganador.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente de la torre del cielo y su madre fue secuestrada, Mordred había sido dejado atrás por todos mientras que ellos luchaban contra Jellal y sus fuerzas. Cuando habían vuelto a su habitación en Fairy Hills Erza se había acostado junto a él y lo abrazo mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido, Mordred estaba agradecido con Natsu por salvarla, aunque sentía que él debía haber sido el que la salvara y peleara contra Jellal.

Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Jellal salir de la boca de su madre su corazón se llenaba de más odio y rabia hacia el peliazul, su madre hablaba sobre el hombre que la traiciono con tanta emoción y eso no le gustaba, había tristeza dolor y arrepentimiento en sus palabras, pero también había cariño, pasión… y amor.

No le gustaba para nada.

Lo odiaba.

Cuando le conto sobre como planeaba morir para salvarlos a todos Mordred le envió una mirada de traición, ya que si ella moría significaba que lo estaba abandonando y dejándolo solo, estaba rompiendo la promesa que ella le había hecho. No importo cuantas razones y excusas le dio Erza, a Mordred no le importó cuantos murieran siempre que ella estuviera bien.

Incluso si Fairy Tail tenía que morir.

Eso no significaba que los quería muertos, ellos eran su familia también, pero solo significaba que preferiría a Erza más que cualquier otro.

Cuando había llegado al gremio y visto a Gajeel en persona por primera vez le había pedido que se protegiera con sus escamas de hierro y apretara los dientes, al principio Gajeel se iba a negar, pero al ver la mirada de Mordred acepto y en un rápido movimiento similar a un rayo Mordred pateo a Gajeel en el rostro.

Para sorpresa de todos en Fairy Tail, Mordred rompió sus escamas y mando a volar contra el muro del gremio al **[Dragon Slayer de Hierro]**.

Cuando ocurrió la rebelión de Laxus a quien Mordred había admirado a pesar de su actitud hacia su madre anteriormente, había sido obligado por el Maestro Makarov a quedarse en el gremio y no participar. Sintió tristeza por la expulsión de Laxus ya que sentía que era alguien con quien podría llevarse bien y un buen rival, aunque aún no estuviera a su nivel.

Mordred había empezado a darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás, Natsu y Gray se estaban volviendo más fuertes y no solo el, todos estaban mejorando más rápidamente que Mordred, todos los conflictos recientes habían logrado que todos maduraran e incrementaran sus fuerza, pero el había sido obligado a quedarse en la parte trasera del combate o ni siquiera había sido capaz de participar.

Al final su miedo se cumplió y pronto fue dejado de lado e incapaz de ir en misiones ya que Erza no se lo permitía, Mordred sabía que su madre lo amaba, pero estaba siendo obsesiva con su protección y eso no le gusto a Mordred.

Cuando se forma la alianza entre los gremios de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter y Fairy Tail para detener a Oración Seis, no fue elegido para unirse a la batalla con su madre para su frustración, aunque el maestro había sido lo suficientemente agudo para ver su frustración y como disculpa lo envió en una misión de una semana para derrotar a un grupo de monstruos.

Era una misión Clase-A y la había completado fácilmente.

Cuando volvió de su misión, se enteró como la misión de detener a Oración Seis fue un éxito y habían traído dos nuevos miembros del gremio disuelto de Cait Shelter. Su madre le había presentado a Wendy y Charle, desde que se vieron por primera vez sintieron un instinto que les gritaba pelear hasta que un muera y aunque no siguieron ese instinto, se habían vuelto rivales y buscaban cualquier momento disponible para un combate, muchos se sorprendieron ante el cambio de actitud de la pequeña Wendy cuando estaba junto a Mordred.

Erza pensó que era amor.

Aunque Wendy era más débil que Mordred al principio, poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte hasta que estaban igualados, pronto las cosas se pusieron molestas, el equipo Natsu empezó a llevar a Wendy a algunas misiones para que se acostumbrara al nuevo gremio y sus compañeros, no fue solo con el equipo Natsu, cada equipo del gremio la llevo al menos a una misión, pero ella se sentía más cómoda con el equipo que estuvo con ella durante el incidente de Oración Seis.

Erza amaba a Mordred y lo demostraba siempre pasando tiempo con el cuándo volvía de las misiones, había dejado de verlo como hijo adoptivo y pensó que era realmente su hijo, Mordred pensaba de la misma manera y amaba a Erza como su madre, solo existía un pequeño problema, aunque Erza lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, no confiaba en él lo suficiente para acompañarla en una verdadera misión solo los dos.

Y eso era lo que dolía más.

Makarov le había regalado un libro que dijo que le serviría, en él se explicaba sobre una raza conocida como _"el Gran Clan"_ , una tribu de caza proveniente de un continente lejos de Fiore. Nacen con una gran fuerza y sentidos más allá del ser humano normal, son capaces de saltar a grandes alturas e incluso romper el metal con extrema facilidad, además de que sus patadas son como un rayo y pueden matar a las bestias con un solo golpe, ellos son la máxima raza guerrera y sus rasgos más distintivos son su cabello y ojos rojos que se mezclan perfectamente con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Los Fanalis.

Con esta información Mordred pudo descifrar que era un Fanalis. El maestro le informo que si son capturados fuera de su continente son vendidos como esclavos y sus rasgos distintivos los hacían fáciles de encontrar, pero eran difíciles de capturar como adultos.

Makarov le conto sobre un rumor de un Fanalis en la ciudad Malva y que había posibilidad de que fuera su hermana gemela. Mordred agradeció por la información y le pidió que les dijera a Erza y Wendy que salía en una misión por un tiempo.

Al final no encontró a su hermana y no había un Fanalis, al menos no del todo, tenía sangre Fanalis, pero era de generaciones atrás, actualmente su sangre estaba tan diluida que solo tenía los rasgos físicos y un poco de fuerza un poco superior a lo normal.

Cuando volvió le contaron como se había perdido un viaje a otro mundo paralelo, además de que habían encontrado en ese mundo a la supuestamente fallecida Lisanna Strauss, hermana menor de Mirajane. Cuando se enteró de que Wendy había peleado contra un Dragon, aunque fuera mecánico, lo había emocionado y la había retado a un combate.

Al final de la batalla, Mordred estuvo a punto de perder, Wendy se había vuelto mucho más poderosa durante su viaje a Edolas y aunque Mordred estaba feliz, al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por quedarse atrás.

También había escuchado sobre el regreso del As de Fairy Tail, Gildarts, aunque Mordred no había logrado hablar con Gildarts, había oído mucho de él y de su poder de parte de los otros miembros.

Pronto llego el día tan esperado para muchos, iniciaban los exámenes de Clase-S y como Mordred esperaba no había sido elegido, aunque cuando escucho que los elegidos podían elegir una pareja tenía la vaga esperanza de ser elegido, no sucedió.

Aun así Wendy había sido elegida por ese tal Mest, era extraño y no reconocía su olor de ningún lado. No estaba molesto con Wendy por ser elegido ¿Celoso? Un poco de hecho, después de todo esta sería una gran experiencia que la llevaría a sus límites y cuando volvieran, Mordred quería pelear de nuevo contra ella aunque estaba seguro de que perdería.

Pero ella no volvió, nadie lo hizo.

Wendy fue su mejor amiga, su rival y aunque no estaba seguro, quizás su primer amor, pero ella estaba muerta. Erza fue su madre, su pilar y a quien amaba más que nadie, quería ser como ella, quería demostrarle que era confiable y que podía depender de él, pero estaba muerta, asesinada por un Dragon junto a los otros.

Ese día, Acnologia el Dragon del Apocalipsis se convirtió en la presa de Mordred.

 **7 años después.**

Todo Fairy Tail estaba celebrando felizmente, después de siete años los miembros desaparecidos de Fairy Tail habían vuelto y no podían haber estado más felices. Para los miembros desaparecidos solo había pasado un día desde que se fueron, pero en realidad habían sido siete años.

Habían cambiado la ubicación del gremio, aunque aún conservaban la vieja sala, tenía recuerdos dolorosos y era un lugar muy grande para la cantidad de miembros que quedaron. Por lo que construyeron otra en las fronteras de la ciudad cerca del mar, sería una especie de nuevo inicio, y un símbolo de avance, demostrando que superaron su pasado.

Y no acabo ahí, habían muchas más adiciones al gremio, como el hecho de que Alzack y Bisca se casaran y tuvieran una linda hija de nombre Asuka.

Erza también estaba feliz al igual que todo el mundo y se había unido a la fiesta, pero noto que algo faltaba, mirando bien el lugar noto que no había visto a su hijo Mordred en unos días, pero luego un pensamiento aterrador cruzo por su mente.

Mordred no la había visto en siete años, probablemente creyendo que estaba muerta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sus piernas ya la habían hecho correr en dirección a Macao, tenía que saber dónde estaba su hijo, Macao estaba junto a Wakaba, Gidarts y Makarov hablando sobre los cambios en el gremio y el pasado, pero cuando vieron a Erza corriendo hacia ellos se preocuparon.

"¿Ocurre algo malo Erza?" pregunto con preocupación Makarov.

"No puedo encontrar a Mordred" Erza no lo noto, pero Macao se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Quién es Mordred?" la pelirroja se molestó ante la pregunta de Gildarts y estaba por gritarle, pero Makarov la interrumpió.

"Es el hijo adoptivo de Erza, cuando volviste casi se cumplía un año desde que se unió al Gremio" Gildarts parpadeo ante la información.

"¿Cómo no lo conocí, se estaba escondiendo o algo?" Macao fue esta vez quien contesto.

"Probablemente si lo hiciste, tiene el cabello rojo como Erza y a lo lejos se veía algo femenino, quizás los confundiste, aunque no lo sea realmente parece que fuera su hijo biológico debido a su apariencia" informo Macao para sorpresa de Gildarts.

"Oh ¿en serio? ¿Dónde se encuentra entonces? Quiero conocerlo" dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que quiero saber" Macao empezó a sudar ante la mirada de Erza.

"Bueno… él está en una misión con su equipo… pero debería volver pronto" contesto con dificultad bajo los ojos de la pelirroja.

"Oh ¿y que tipo misión está haciendo el pequeño Mordred?" pregunto Makarov solo para que Macao se riera para confusión de Makarov.

"Lamento decirte que ese chico que conocías, ya no es tan pequeño, tiene 20 años después de todo"

El horror se presentó en el rostro de Erza, se deprimió ante esa información y un par de lágrimas se asomaron desde la esquina de sus ojos, su hijo había pasado 7 años sin ella, era un hombre y ella no lo había podido ver crecer.

La fiesta se había detenido momentáneamente y cada uno prestaba atención a la conversación.

"Y bueno respecto a la misión… Mordred está haciendo una misión de Clase-S, está cazando una manada de bestias" grito con orgullo y los actuales miembros de Fairy Tail hicieron lo mismo, los miembros que estuvieron encerrados por siete años estaban sorprendidos ante esa información.

Pero nadie más que Erza.

"¡¿Cómo que está en una misión de Clase-S?!" Grito con pánico Erza, las quejas de otros no se hicieron esperar.

"Es imposible que Mordred haga una misión de Clase-S antes que yo"

"¿Eso significa que Mordred es una mago de Clase-S?"

Los más vocales eran Natsu y Gray quienes estaban molestos por eso, los otros estaban más sorprendidos, al parecer las cosas si habían cambiado en estos siete años desaparecidos.

"De hecho tienen razón, Mordred se convirtió en Clase-S un año después de que desaparecieran, tenía 14 años en ese momento" susurro Macao con nostalgia y Wendy quien estaba junto a Erza, estaba sonriendo.

"Mordred-san sigue siendo igual de impresionante… como se esperaba de mi rival"

Erza parecía alarmada y orgullosa ante la noticia, su pequeño tigre se había vuelto un mago de Clase-S a los 14 años, un año menos que cuando ella ascendió a Clase-S, pero aun así estaba alarmado ante todo lo que debió haber pasado mientras ella no estuvo.

Wendy estaba emocionada y triste, su rival se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, pero ella no había estado con él para crecer juntos. Nadie excepto Charle sabia, pero se sentía agradecida de tener a alguien de su edad en el gremio con quien pudiera llevarse tan bien, era su mejor amigo.

"Oh el chico ha crecido mucho, sabía que tenía potencial pero me impresiona" dijo Makarov con alegría.

"¿Sabes cuándo volverá al gremio?" pidió Gildarts con curiosidad, el chico sonaba cada vez más interesante, de pronto todos sintieron como el gremio empezaba a temblar.

"Oh parece que ya volvió de su misión" muchos se alarmaron ante la respuesta de Macao, muchos sentían que este momento era familiar y todos los que volvieron de Tenrou miraron a Erza con incredulidad.

" _¡Realmente es su hijo!"_

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe y todos vieron una figura pelirroja cargando un gran contenedor, todos pensaron que era Erza, pero podían ver algunas diferencias.

Era un chico y todos pudieron notar eso de inmediato gracias a sus músculos bien definidos, casi similar a los de Laxus, tenía el cabello largo rojo que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y una parte caía en su rostro cubriendo la mitad izquierda de su rostro, llevaba una expresión estoica y una cicatriz en el medio de su rostro en forma de 'X', posee unas cejas largas y oscuras, y lleva un pierceng bajo su labio inferior.

Tiene una armadura dorada cubriendo solo su torso, unos brazaletes de oro y una falda de metal de color oro con unos grilletes ornamentados con joyas en sus tobillos, llevaba una tela blanca debajo de la falda de metal y otro rodeando su cintura.

"Hemos vuelto maestro" dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que envió en más de una mujer un escalofrió de placer.

"Buen trabajo Mordred ¿Aunque para qué es el contenedor y donde están las demás?" pidió Macao con una expresión algo tensa.

Aquellos que estuvieron en Tenrou estaban sorprendidos al hombre de pie frente a ellos, no podían creer que ese chico ligeramente femenino, el hijo de Erza, creciera para verse de esa forma, muchas de las mujeres en el grupo se sonrojaron.

Erza estaba llorando abiertamente por ambos ojos, su pequeño tigre había crecido para ser alguien tan guapo y ella no había podido estar con él, era el dolor más grande que una madre podría sufrir.

Vieron con sorpresa como Mordred golpeo 2 veces el contenedor y de la cima saltaron cuatro figuras, todas femeninas, inmediatamente se sorprendieron como cada una de ellas compartía rasgos con Mordred, cabello rojo, ojos rojos, tenían también armaduras doradas y el pierceng bajo el labio inferior, pero sobre todo estaban sorprendidos ante su belleza sobrenatural.

"¿Ya llegamos? Como se esperaba de Mordred, llegamos en tiempo record" dijo felizmente una chica de cabello largo y rojo atado en dos coletas bajas.

"Gracias por llevarnos de nuevo Mordred, realmente no quería caminar" esta vez hablo una pelirroja con el pelo cayendo por sobre los hombros y una pequeña coleta en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"A ustedes solo les gusta aprovecharse de la bondad de Nii-sama" reprocho una chica con el pelo un poco largo cayendo cerca de sus omoplatos y una coleta en el lado izquierdo que era más larga que el resto de su cabello alcanzando un poco más debajo de sus pechos.

"Aunque tú también te aprovechaste de tu hermano" la última de las chicas dijo y se recostó contra el contenedor sonriendo, esta tenía su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo alto y parecía la mayor de todas.

"No se acostumbren, solo lo hice porque Razol se ofreció a hacerlo la próxima vez" la chica con el pelo atado en dos coletas hizo un puchero antes de obtener una sonrisa de burla.

"Mordred es un aprovechado mira que hacer a una pequeña y bella doncella como yo hacer el trabajo pesado" algunos se rieron ante la actuación de Razol quien fingía estar llorando, una de las chicas estaba por comentar algo, pero Macao se adelantó.

"Mordred… mira quienes regresaron después de siete años" el mencionado volvió su mirada hacia Macao y vio a personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, pero una sobresalía entre todos ellos.

"Okāsan" Susurro con los ojos abiertos Mordred, frente al pelirroja se encontraba Erza llorando con sus manos sobre su boca intentando contener un gemido.

"Mordred… mi pequeño tigre"

 **Y aquí lo dejamos por el momento, el próximo capítulo será la reacción de todos ante el nuevo Mordred, quienes son esas chicas hermosas con él y una pequeña explicación de que le ocurrió en estos siete años.**

 **Por ahora solo conocen lo básico de Mordred respecto a sus habilidades, el tendrá magia gracias a un cierto evento que ocurrió durante el salto de tiempo de siete años y también tendrá una pequeña sorpresa para todo el gremio… o dos sorpresas, quizás unas cuantas más.**

 **A algunos quizás les moleste la batalla de Erza pero déjenme aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1: Erza no sabía que era mago por eso lo subestimo al inicio.**

 **2: Ella no conocía los efectos de su magia y Vasco en ningún momento le explico que hacía su magia.**

 **3: Erza lo ataco con fuego porque no sabía que era igual de resistente al fuego o que podía comerlo, las magias Slayer aunque similares, no son iguales y se demuestra con el hecho de que Chelia es capaz de curarse a sí misma, pero Wendy no.**

 **4: Erza era sobreprotectora de Mordred porque no quería que sufriera daño y ella no sabía que Mordred es alguien hecho para el combate.**

 **La razón por la que Wendy y Mordred actúan de esa forma el uno hacia el otro será revelada más adelante, pero algunos deben tener una idea de porqué.**

 **La historia será harem y las chicas actuales son:**

 **Wendy, las 4 chicas pelirrojas, Kagura, Ultear, Seilah, Kyouka y Erza.**

 **Probablemente ese será el definitivo, pero si quieren alguna chica específica, nómbrenla y den una buena razón.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda como siempre.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	2. Nunca desafíen al Rey

**Bueno amigos míos, déjenme comenzar con decir que me alegra volver a verlos y que lo siento por tardarme tanto, ocurrieron varios inconvenientes unos tras otros, pero para resumir lo diré así.**

 **Se me iba el internet, tenía que estudiar, mi madre está enferma y tengo que cuidarla, leí algunas novelas ligeras para futuras ideas y aprender información que no sabía.**

 **Quizás había algunos otros factores, pero estos eran los principales, a ustedes les puede sonar como una excusa, y piensen así si quieren, pero tampoco estuve del todo inactivo, aunque no he publicado si he seguido escribiendo.**

 **Tengo varios capítulos hechos de mis actuales historias, y también de algunos fics nuevos para el futuro ¿Por qué no los publique aunque los tengo listos?**

 **Lo averiguaran pronto… no sé exactamente cuándo, pero créanme, les gustara**

 **Aun así, he visto que han pasado un poco más de 4 meses y algunos de ustedes seguro piensan que abandone la página o morí, no los culpo, por lo que hoy les traje este nuevo capítulo como incentivo, para demostrarles que aún sigo trabajando.**

 **Ahora con los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la idea entonces, ciertamente sin darme cuenta me vuelvo muy detallista y se alarga mucho el capítulo, algo que no tenía intención de hacer, simplemente pasa.

Si es difícil llamar la atención de otros, pero es quien encaja mejor con mi idea, en lo personal prefiero que sea menos visto, a hacer un mal trabajo.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y aquí está tu continuación.

 **Sekiryuutei omega:** Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que disfrutes esta historia, aquí está lo que querías, las reacciones y mucho más.

 **Bueno eso es básicamente todo, realmente hubiera esperado algo más de atención para la historia, pero aun así estoy satisfecho con que sea bien recibida. La ventaja de tener pocos lectores es que en ese pequeño número no hay quieres critiquen mis historias.**

 **Si leíste esto, gracias por prestarme atención y disfruta el capítulo, si no, entonces no te culpo, la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco leo estas notas.**

 **Fairy Tail y Magi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, Hiro Mashima y Shinobi Ohtaka.**

 _"¿Estás listo?" Le pregunto Erza a su nuevo miembro de la familia, su hijo adoptivo Mordred, aunque aún no lo habían hecho oficial ya que aún tenían que firmar los papeles, pero en la mente de Erza, el pequeño pelirrojo ya era su hijo._

 _"Yo... no creo estarlo..." Susurro Mordred mientras miraba a su madre y la puerta del gremio Fairy Tail_ _"Okāsan... ¿Re_ _almente crees que me aceptaran?" Pregunto con algo de miedo, no quería ser rechazado por los amigos de su madre. Erza vio el miedo en los ojos de su hijo y sonrió con algo de tristeza para luego envolverlo en sus brazos, había desechado su armadura para poder abrazarlo y se aseguró de colocar su cabeza entre sus pechos para darle más comodidad._

 _"No te preocupes mi pequeño tigre, todos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, porque a partir de ahora formaras parte de esta familia" Aseguro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mordred "Y si alguien se mete contigo solo dímelo, me asegurare de castigarlo" dijo con una mirada digna de un Demonio mientras un aura oscura emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _Muchos encontrarían esto intimidante y huirían con miedo, pero en cambio Mordred lo encontró genial y calmante, algo profundo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que estaba completamente seguro y protegido junto a Erza._

 _Y el siempre seguía su instinto._

 _"_ _Mnnn... el olor de Okāsan y su calor... siempre me calman" pensó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho "Gracias Okāsan, ya me siento mejor" dijo Mordred, pero aun así no se separó del abrazo, paso otro minuto antes de que Erza voluntariamente soltara a su hijo, inconscientemente al separarse volvió a invocar su armadura._

 _"En ese caso vamos a entrar" Erza le tendió la mano al pequeño pelirrojo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, su sonrisa reflejaba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento "Quiero que conozcan a mi hijo, Mordred Scarlet" dijo con un absoluto cariño y amor en sus palabras, los ojos de Mordred se ampliaron en felicidad y tomo su mano._

 _"¡Si Okāsan!"_

 _Erza no sabía exactamente como había logrado encariñarse y amar a Mordred como lo hacía en ese momento, simplemente es algo que nació dentro de su ser después de esa misión y la emoción aumento de gran manera cuando la reconoció como su madre._

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que salieron de la ciudad de Fressia donde Erza había tenido que cumplir su misión de arrestar a Vasco, donde encontró a Mordred y lo saco de la esclavitud, aunque había reaccionado de una manera inesperada y acepto el hecho de que Mordred, un joven de 13 años la había llegado a ver como su madre, no se arrepentía y era porque podía ver en el pequeño pelirrojo todo lo que hubiera querido si tuviera un hijo._

 _Los dos días de viaje habían sido usados principalmente para llegar a conocerse mejor, Erza ya le había contado de su pasado a Mordred, aunque solo le había dicho pequeños fragmentos y durante el viaje había decidido contarle todo sobre sí misma, incluso le había contado un poco sobre sus compañeros de gremio._

 _En cambio, Mordred había hecho lo mismo y le conto sobre él, a diferencia de Erza no había tenido mucho que contarle de sí mismo, toda su vida había sido dedicada a ser un esclavo y repetir constantemente la rutina de cada día, salir a comprar, limpiar y hacer tareas que le encomendaba la jefa de sirvientas o el mismo Vasco._

 _Se había puesto especialmente furiosa al contarle de sus continuos castigos y como Vasco disfrutaba hacerlo, al ver las cicatrices en su espalda había soltado lagrimas por ambos ojos, algo que la sorprendió porque su ojo derecho era artificial._

 _Cuando terminaron de compartir sus historias, momentos buenos y momentos malos, sentían que ahora podían entender al otro mejor que antes._

 _Después de haber llegado a la primera parada del tren tuvieron que esperar un par de horas para el siguiente que se dirigía a Magnolia, Erza decidió que lo mejor sería comer antes de volver a partir y habían buscado el restaurante más cercano, pero a medida que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad no fue difícil notar como todos miraban a Mordred o más precisamente el estado de su ropa._

 _Erza no le había dado mucha importancia al principio ya que tenía planeado comprarle diferentes pares de ropa cuando llegaran a Fairy Tail, pero no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que sus ropas parecían a punto de desmoronarse, estaban increíblemente sucias, tanto que no sabía si el color de su ropa era originalmente blanco o amarillo arena._

 _Aunque a Mordred no le importaba seguir con esa ropa hasta después de comer o incluso hasta llegar a Magnolia, Erza como su madre no podría permitir eso e inmediatamente lo llevo a una tienda. La mujer apodada Titania había planeado conseguir muchos diferentes tipos de ropas desde las más elegantes hasta las más casuales, pero Mordred la logro convencer de comprar algo con lo que se sentía cómodo._

 _Había elegido algo que se parecía a un vestido, era de un color blanco puro sin mangas, había usado un cinturón para ajustarlo en la cintura y la falda llegaba casi a la altura de la rodilla, eligió no usar zapatos ya que no eran cómodos y conservo los grilletes en sus tobillos para confusión de su madre adoptiva. Él había explicado que prefería consérvalos para nunca olvidar su pasado y aunque Erza era reacia a aceptarlo al principio, cedió al ver la mirada determinada en el rostro de su hijo._

 _En secreto Erza había comprado todo tipo de ropa para Mordred sin que lo supiera, ella no dejaría que su hijo tuviera solo un cambio de ropa... luego lo pensó mejor y se acordó que ella junto a todos en Fairy Tail usaban casi siempre la misma ropa con algunas excepciones, así que compro más copias de las que usaba actualmente Mordred._

 _Cuando fueron a comer Erza descubrió que Mordred tenía más similitudes con los felinos de lo que esperaba, como el hecho de que le encantaba el pescado a un nivel similar al que Natsu amaba comer fuego, ronroneaba como un gato cuando Erza acariciaba su cabeza y demostró ser muy territorial cuando le gruño con la fuerza de un verdadero tigre a un hombre se le había acercado a coquetearle._

 _Era sorprendentemente tierno._

 _Después de eso habían caminado alrededor de la ciudad explorando y divirtiéndose, el tiempo paso volando y pronto era el momento de partir, subieron al tren que los dejaría en su última parada, la ciudad de Magnolia donde el gremio de Erza y el futuro gremio de Mordred habitaba, Fairy Tail._

 _En el momento que Erza abrió la puerta, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, las mesas y sillas volaban por todas partes, las botellas de licor eran lanzadas contra otras personas y el líquido se derramaba por todos lados, la gente gritaba no de ira, sino de emoción mientras peleaban y pronto vio como incluso empezaban a usar magia._

 _Nuevamente, no es lo que esperaba._

 _Pero aun así todos seguían sonriendo con felicidad mientras rompían y destrozaban el lugar. Con solo ver esta escena pudo adivinar que el gremio era ruidoso, irresponsable y molesto, algo completamente diferente a lo que era Erza quien era tranquila, responsable y estricta... aunque podía ser muy directa con su opinión, fuera mala o buena._

 _Si Fairy Tail era de esta manera siempre, no podía imaginar como Erza encajaba en tal lugar... aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Erza también tenía algunas tendencias destructivas._

 _Mordred se preguntó brevemente si su madre Erza también se uniría a la batalla con una gran sonrisa._

 _"¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo montón de idiotas?"_

 _Al parecer no, estricta e implacable, esa definitivamente era la madre que conocía y amaba._

 _Erza había gritado y pisoteo el piso con gran fuerza y una clara insatisfacción, la batalla se detuvo de repente y todo el gremio quedo en silencio, los rostros de todos se habían formado en una mueca de horror y miedo que hicieron que Mordred se riera detrás de una de sus manos._

 _"¿Oh? ¿No van a responder?" Pregunto y cada miembro tenía miedo de abrir la boca, Erza era cruel incluso con aquellos que cooperaban con ella "Muy bien, entonces me lo dirán cuando acaba con esta pelea" dijo y el corazón de todos empezó a palpitar al mismo ritmo que con cada sonoro paso ocasionado por las botas metálicas de Erza._

 _Mordred solo pudo mirar la escena con asombro, se había equivocado en cierta forma, ya que su madre si se había terminado uniendo a la batalla, era como una danza, una danza muy dolorosa y sangrienta, Erza se movía por todo el gremio golpeando y noqueando a cada miembro con brutalidad, se rio levemente cuando su madre incluso golpeo a los que intentaban huir._

 _No era una pelea, fue una masacre._

 _Y Mordred la disfruto._

 _Cuando desvió la mirada y miro a los otros miembros, algunos ya fueron castigados, otros estaban a punto de ser castigados y unos pocos que no tuvieron nada que ver con la pelea, y aunque le tenían una gran cantidad de miedo a Erza, pudo ver algunos riéndose con alegría, no había rencor ni ira en sus ojos, todos parecían felices y Mordred no podía entender la razón._

 _¿Quizás eran masoquistas?_

 _"Hola" Mordred escucho a alguien decir y cuando dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz, quedo levemente aturdido, era una mujer joven y delgada, probablemente de la misma edad que su madre Erza, tiene el pelo largo, liso y de color blanco, el cabello enmarcaba su bello rostro con ojos azules y caía libremente hasta alcanzar su dotado pecho, por alguna razón tenía una pequeña coleta que ataba su cabello hacia arriba y evitaba que cayera sobre su frente._

 _Usa un vestido largo de un tono rojizo sin mangas, el pecho esta adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de un color similar, la falda plisada del vestido llega hasta los tobillos y usa unos zapatos de tacón alto que coincidían con su vestido. Como accesorio tiene un pequeño collar con una joya ovalada azul y una pulsera de flores blancas en su muñeca derecha._

 _El vestido no mostraba todo el potencial que poseía el cuerpo de esa mujer, ya que Mordred podía ver que el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y estómago, sus pechos eran una gran copa E, casi del mismo tamaño que los de Erza, el vestido delineaba perfectamente su forma y revelaba solo lo suficiente de escote como para incitar a cualquiera a mirar un par de veces. Pero en opinión de Mordred, lo mejor de esta mujer, aunque no era visible eran sus perfectas caderas y trasero, el pequeño Scarlet solo podía imaginar lo firme y redondo que era solo con ver lo poco que delineaba el vestido._

 _"¿Viniste con Erza? Que sorpresa, no pensé que traería una cosa tan linda como tu al gremio" dijo la chica de ojos azules, la había visto soltar un suave jadeo cuando vio su rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente su cara por unos segundos, podía suponer que miraba su cicatriz, sonrió tristemente mientras acercaba su mano con intención de tocar su rostro, pero Mordred retrocedió por instinto y se puso tenso_

 _"Lo siento ¿Te asuste?" Pregunto cuando lo vio retroceder._

 _Los reflejos de Mordred lo habían obligado a reaccionar cuando sintió algo poderoso en la mujer de pelo blanco y su cuerpo simplemente había reaccionado para poder pelear, su olfato también le decía que ella era humana, pero también tenía un olor diferente en su esencia, y este no era humano._

 _"Perdóneme señorita, fue un reflejo" Se disculpó y la hermosa mujer parpadeo unos segundos antes de sonreír._

 _"Eres un niño muy educado ¿no? Eso es muy admirable" dijo, y esta vez Mordred no retrocedió mientras la hermosa mujer de pelo blanco acaricio su cabeza causando que ronroneara un poco "Jajaja eres tan tierno, si fueras un animal te tomaría como mascota" comento con una melodiosa risa, sonrojando levemente a Mordred._

 _"¡Mira!" Grito una voz y ambos voltearon a ver como Erza se acercaba a ellos, los miembros del gremio dispersos por el suelo como basura "Te estuve buscando, llegas en el momento perfecto" Cuando Erza se paró junto a su hijo, coloco su mano en su hombro "Veo que conociste a Mordred" dijo sonriendo._

 _"Si ya nos conocimos, aunque aún teníamos que intercambiar nombres" Dijo antes de agacharse para estar a la altura del hijo de Titania "Supongo que ya conozco tu nombre, así que lo justo es que conozcas el mío" Ella le tendió la mano y un segundo después Mordred la tomo "Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, pero puedes llamarme Mira" Termino con una linda sonrisa._

 _"Es un placer... eto, ¿Mira-san?" Respondió con algo de duda, haciéndola reír de nuevo._

 _"No necesitas ser tan educado, puedes llamarme simplemente Mira o incluso Mira-chan" comento para luego mirar a Erza con curiosidad "¿De dónde sacaste a un chico tan tierno? Aunque estoy más sorprendida de que haya venido contigo, normalmente te tienen miedo o no duran lo suficiente" Parecía que lo decía con malas intenciones o con burla, pero Erza sabía que esas palabras eran verdad._

 _"El me ayudo a completar la misión, si no hubiera sido por él, no sé qué pasaría conmigo en este momento" Sonrió Erza y los Ojos de Mirajane se ensancharon en sorpresa, no esperando que la poderosa Titania necesitara ayuda para una misión de rango A, menos de un niño._

 _"¿Algo salió mal?" Pregunto con preocupación y Erza suspiro antes de asentir._

 _"La falta de información fue casi mi perdición, Mordred fue capaz de darme un poco de información e incluso puso su vida en riesgo por mí... esta cicatriz es la prueba de mi error y arrogancia" dijo con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento mientras atraía a su hijo adoptivo con uno de sus brazos hacia ella y movía el cabello fuera de su rostro mostrando toda la cicatriz._

 _Mordred no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras._

 _"No es un error" Aseguro mientras tomaba las manos de su madre en la suyas y las acariciaba con cariño "Para mi esta cicatriz es un signo de orgullo, es la marca física de que fui capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte" dijo con gran determinación haciendo que Erza sonriera con cariño._

 _Mirajane se había preguntado como un niño tan joven tenía tal cicatriz en su rostro, la extraña forma decía que había sido hecha por un mago de fuego o una explosión, pero al parecer había más que solo eso y Mirajane estaba curiosa por saberlo._

 _"Realmente parece toda una historia interesante, me gustaría oírla luego" Comento Mira con una sonrisa, Erza la miro unos segundos y se rio, podía ver claramente que Mirajane estaba curiosa de porque trajo a Mordred a Fairy Tail_

 _"Te la contare luego ¿El maestro se encuentra en su oficina? Necesito hablar con él e informarle de la misión" pregunto Erza con curiosidad._

 _"Si se encuentra en su oficina" asintió Mirajne a las palabras de Erza antes de mirar al joven Scarlet junto a ella "¿Tomaras a Mordred contigo?" Erza negó con la cabeza._

 _"No, de hecho, te agradecería si pudieras cuidarlo mientras hablo con el maestro" respondió antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran al recordar algo "También, me pregunto si pudieras colocarle la marca del gremio a Mordred y darle de comer, aún no ha desayunado" pidió para recibir un asentimiento de Mirajane, Erza sonrió agradecida y se agacho para besar la mejilla de su hijo e irse a buscar al maestro._

 _"Ustedes dos son muy cercanos ¿no?" Mordred se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario de Mirajane._

 _"Ah... ¿Es una sorpresa?" Dijo como si fuera una pregunta haciendo reír a Mirajane._

 _"Tranquilo, no tienes que decirme" aseguro antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo a la barra del gremio "Aunque de todas maneras lo averiguare" dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un guiño al pequeño Scarlet haciéndolo sonreír tímidamente._

 _Una hora paso volando mientras Mordred conversaba con Mirajane, había disfrutado la comida que ella le había hecho y se lo había hecho saber de manera vocal muchas veces, después de darle la marca del gremio en el brazo izquierdo de color escarlata, al igual que el cabello de su madre, habían comenzado a hablar de varias cosas, pero nunca del pasado del otro, Mirajane no quería ser entrometida, mientras que Mordred podía ver que la hermosa mujer de pelo blanco guardaba un gran dolor._

 _Algo que descubrieron que tenían en común es que ambos eran hermanos mayores, se había sorprendido de saber que la enorme masa de músculos que había sido golpeado por Erza durante la masacre era su hermano menor, inevitablemente salió el tema de la hermana menor de Mirajane, Lisanna, y aunque no sabía la historia completa de su muerte, podía ver que aun la seguía acechando el dolor._

 _Por lo que decidió contarle de su hermana también._

 _Mirajane había sonreído con tristeza e incluso lo abrazo cuando Mordred le dijo que tenía una hermana gemela, pero que se encontraba desaparecida y probablemente muerta, se habían apoyado al sostener las manos del otro y regalarse una sonrisa, y aunque no lo dijeron vocalmente, se sentían agradecidos el uno al otro por sacar el tema, ya que al fin había alguien quien comprendía el dolor del otro._

 _El tema pronto cambio y el estado de ánimo mejoro, la Strauss mayor paso a explicarle cómo funcionaban los gremios, la clasificación de los magos, el consejo, las misiones, los magos santos y lo más importante._

 _Los gremios oscuros._

 _Su cara había mostrado una clara expresión de asombro cuando Mirajane había mencionado el gremio llamado Grimoire Heart, el gremio al que pertenecía su antiguo amo, Vasco el_ _ **[God Slayer]**_ _y Mirajane había notado eso, aunque no hizo ningún comentario, sentía que estaba relacionado con su pasado y ella no creía que pudieran hablar del pasado del otro con solo conocerse por una hora._

 _Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon el distintivo sonido de los pasos de Erza, salió de la oficina junto a Makarov, un hombre de baja estatura y casi calvo a excepción de su coronilla, tiene un espeso bigote y por la edad posee varias arrugas. Lleva un sombrero de payaso naranja con franjas azules, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el pecho y una chaqueta naranja con franjas azules en los bordes de las mangas, usaba un pantalón corto naranja y unos zapatos de color vino._

 _Aunque era pequeño en apariencia, Mirajane le había informado que era uno de los magos más poderosos y era parte de los 10 magos santos, tomando el puesto número 5 justo debajo de los Dioses de Ishgar y en ese contexto, oficialmente seria clasificado como el ser humano más poderoso ya que los Dioses de Ishgar no podían ser llamados humanos._

 _"¡Hijos míos! Hoy Erza ha vuelto acompañada de un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, y con el veo el inicio del nacimiento de la próxima generación de Fairy Tail" Todos en el gremio escucharon con atención esas palabras y voltearon a ver a Mordred sentado junto a Mirajane con una sonrisa "Pero no solo es el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, sino que también es la nueva familia de Erza" al decir esas palabras muchos adoptaron miradas de confusión._

 _Erza viendo la situación le hizo señas a Mordred para que se acercara, en el momento en que estuvo al alcance de su mano ella lo atrajo en un abrazo y apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza del joven Scarlet._

 _"Muchos seguros están confundidos, así que aclarare sus dudas" dijo llamando la atención de todos "Este niño de aquí es su nuevo compañero, pero también es alguien muy importante para mí" Al decir eso todos se sorprendieron al ver como una suave sonrisa se hizo paso a su rostro, una sonrisa que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida "Él es Mordred Scarlet, mi hijo" El corazón de Mordred se agito ante la forma en que su madre lo llamo hijo con tanto orgullo._

 _Se pregunto cómo tomarían la noticia los miembros de Fairy Tail ¿Quizás estarían impactados? Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al ver como uno a uno los miembros empezaban a desmayarse._

 _Definitivamente estaban impactados._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okāsan..." El suave susurro de Mordred hizo eco en toda la sala de Fairy Tail, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Erza al ver que el pequeño niño que había rescatado hace tantos años y adopto como su hijo había crecido para ser un joven tan guapo y fuerte. Siempre había oído a otras madres decir que sus hijos crecían muy rápido y que al día siguiente incluso podían ser unos adultos, pero Erza jamás espero que esas palabras resultaran ser ciertas en su caso.

Ella solo se había ido para evaluar a los que tenían oportunidad para ser magos de Clase-S, no esperaba que un dragón apareciera, los atacara y luego quedar años sellada, para Erza solo había sido un día, mientras que para su hijo habían sido 7 largos años sin ella.

"Mordred... mi pequeño tigre" Susurro con voz quebrada, se acercó a su hijo hasta detenerse a unos pasos de distancia y con vacilación se acercó y coloco su mano sobre su mejilla antes de acariciarlas con afecto "Tu... has crecido mucho" dijo entre sollozos.

"Han sido 7 años después de todo" y con solo esas palabras Erza se derrumbó en lágrimas entre los brazos de Mordred, el Scarlet masculino simplemente la atrajo hacia su pecho y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad. El gremio se mantenía en silencio ya que nadie quería arruinar el momento, ni siquiera Natsu, aunque siempre existía alguien que podía ignorar ese ambiente.

"Eh, así que ella es tu madre, supongo que no mentías cuando dijiste que se parecía a nosotros"

Todo el gremio inmediatamente volteo a mirar en dirección a la voz, el grupo de Tenrou inmediatamente la reconoció como una de las chicas que había llegado con Mordred. Era la chica que tenía el cabello largo atado en dos coletas bajas que se extendían hasta la altura de su trasero y unos ojos rojos, igual a Mordred, su cuerpo era ligeramente musculoso, pero no lo suficiente para dañar su belleza, sino que la resaltaba aún más.

Es pequeña y con una cicatriz que cruza su cara en diagonal y un piercing en el labio inferior, tiene más cicatrices sobre su cuerpo, las tres más grandes, están en su cara, en el pecho y en su brazo izquierdo. Ella lleva una placa de metal que solo cubre sus grandes pechos de copa-DD proporcionando un gran escote y una falda de metal encima de una de tela, usa un protector de brazo de oro que cubre el exterior de su brazo derecho, mientras que su brazo izquierdo sólo tiene un protector mucho más pequeño, y espinilleras de metal.

"Incluso podría ser una mestiza como Myron y yo" dijo emocionada solo para no recibir respuesta, cuando abre los ojos ve como todos la ven con pena "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?" Pregunto con ignorancia.

"Idiota" dijo una de las acompañantes de Mordred

"Deberías aprender a leer el ambiente Razol" Comento con una sonrisa la mujer que aparentaba ser la mayor del grupo de Mordred.

"Nii-sama está molesto" dijo una chica que no se había despegado del lado de Mordred

"Ah vamos, es imposible que Mordred se moleste conmigo, soy adorable" comento con una sonrisa mientras hacia una pose que era todo menos tierna, pero ciertamente resaltaba sus pechos "¿Verdad Mor-Gahh" gimió cuando su rostro fue agarrado con fuerza "¡Duele, duele me aplastaras la cara ita-ita-ita-ita-ita" se quejó con dolor mientras Mordred ignoraba sus gritos.

"Ah, ahí está la garra de hierro de Mordred" comento con una pequeña sonrisa Macao al ver la escena, los que recién habían vuelto de Tenrou veían la escena con sorpresa, algunos incluso no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que Mordred se parecía a Erza.

"Arruinaste el momento de reencuentro Razol" dijo Mordred, la mencionada no podía hablar ya que su rostro aún estaba en la palma de la mano del Scarlet masculino, pero todos podían oír los ruidos de balbuceos "Te perdonare por esta vez" cuando la dejo caer Razol se alejó unos pasos.

"¡Maldición! Tu garra de hierro es tan implacable como siempre" comento mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro y al alejarla revela una sonrisa hambrienta de batalla "Espero que me compenses por esto cariño" Todos excepto por Mordred y su grupo sintieron un escalofrió al ver como Razol se lamia los labios de una manera seductora y apretaba sus puños fuerza.

"Veo lo que estás buscando" Los ojos del grupo Tenrou se ensancharon al ver como una sonrisa similar a la que tenía Razol se formaba en su rostro "Y estoy completamente de acuerdo" dijo para ser interrumpido.

"Oye, no me dejen fuera de esto" dijo la mujer mayor del grupo de Mordred mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa hambrienta de sangre.

"Yo también me uniré, no puedo perderme una pelea como esta" comento la chica que había insultado a Razol, mientras se unía con una sonrisa al grupo.

"Nunca me alejo de una batalla y menos contra ustedes" afirmo la última del grupo, la chica había llamado la atención de Erza ya que había llamado a Mordred hermano mayor, se había preguntado si era su hermana, pero, aunque ciertamente eran parecidos, las otras chicas del grupo también lo eran.

"¡Alto!" Grito Macao deteniendo lo que pudo haberse convertido en un completo desastre, aun pagaba las facturas de su última pelea "Ustedes saben que está prohibido que peleen en el gremio" Mordred y sus compañeras simplemente chasquearon su lengua con molestia y en su mente planearon como vengarse contra Macao.

Nunca interrumpes la pelea de un Fanalis y sales ileso.

"Además, ahora que volvieron de su misión deben unirse a nosotros para celebrar el regreso de nuestros amigos" dijo para obtener una gran ovación de parte de todo el gremio, al principio se sintieron inclinados a negar la petición e ir a buscar donde pelear, pero cuando Mordred puso los ojos en su madre, la idea voló por la ventana destrozándola.

Ah, no era una idea, era una silla.

"Supongo que podemos hacer eso ¿No?" Le envió una mirada a su equipo para obtener algunas respuestas afirmativas, era de esperarse, los Fanalis eran seres de espíritu libre y solían celebrar mucho cuando hacían una cacería y la completaban con éxito.

Aunque lo mejor siempre serían las peleas.

"¡Mordred-Nii!" Grito una voz llamando la atención del nombrado, corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa era un chico bajo de cabellera despeinada y oscura, usaba una bufanda amarilla, chaleco morado, cinturón blanco, pantalón corto verde y botas ocre. Tiene la marca del gremio en su brazo izquierdo de color rojo.

"Romeo" hablo Mordred con una voz amable.

"Te tardaste mucho" menciono el pequeño niño mientras lo abrazaba, Natsu pudo haber sido su ídolo e inspiración, pero durante estos 7 años, Mordred fue como su hermano mayor, lo cuido, lo protegió y le enseño.

"Si, lo siento, por eso, nos atrasamos por algunos problemas" dijo mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a Razol quien simplemente le guiño un ojo "¿Sabes dónde está Asuka-chan? Le traje un regalo" pidió con una sonrisa, Romeo pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"Alzack y Bisca la llevaron a casa a dormir, estuvo jugando con los miembros que volvieron de Tenrou antes de dormirse" informo con una sonrisa.

Mordred asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Asuka era especial para él, como una hermana pequeña, pero a veces parecía también como una hija, por lo que siempre intentaba participar en su vida y siempre traia un regalo nuevo de sus misiones.

"Supongo que se lo daré mañana"

"¿Vas a quedarte para la fiesta?" Pregunto Romeo con una sonrisa que Mordred correspondió antes de acariciarle la cabeza y despeinarlo.

"Si, supongo que podría ser divertido" comento

"Me alegra saber que te quedaras hijo mío" El Scarlet masculino aparto su vista de Romeo y miro por primera vez en mucho tiempo a alguien que había extrañado junto a su madre, Makarov Dreyar, el hombre había sido el abuelo que nunca tuvo y uno de las únicas personas que creyó en su potencial, incluso cuando su madre no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

No, eso estaba mal, su madre si había creído en su potencial, le había tomado un tiempo entender la razón de porque Erza nunca le había dado la oportunidad de pelear, simplemente nunca había querido ponerlo en peligro, el pasado de ambos la habían hecho cautelosa y el hecho de que podría volver a ser un esclavo si lo capturaban, la volvió aún más precavida.

Makarov le había dado pistas de esto durante su tiempo en el gremio, pero tardo mucho en entenderlo, y cuando al fin lo hizo, no había Makarov al cual agradecer ni Erza a la cual abrazar por la cantidad de amor y cuidado que le dio.

Makarov también fue la persona que le dio dado la oportunidad de poder conocer a su raza y encontrar a su hermana, y eso era algo por lo que siempre iba a estar en deuda con él, por esa misma razón lo recibió con una sonrisa y con respeto.

"Me alegra volver a verte maestro Makarov"

"Hahaha, eres prácticamente mi nieto Mordred, puedes llamarme abuelo si quieres" el hijo de Titania no pareció sorprendido y simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa "Realmente no puedo creer que han pasado 7 años, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y como intentabas ocultarte detrás de la falda de Erza" dijo con una risa el maestro de Fairy Tail, algo que muchos quienes escuchaban la conversación también hicieron "Pero la prueba está aquí frente a mi... ya no eres ese niño de hace tantos años... puedo ver que has crecido bien" dijo mirando su apariencia en general, pero también en lo profundo de sus ojos "Aunque puedo ver que no fue un crecimiento feliz" suspiro el maestro.

"Han sido 7 largos años después de todo" comento sin mostrar algún signo de incomodidad "Muchas cosas han pasado, pasaron cosas muy malas durante su desaparición... ustedes fueron el pilar de Fairy Tail y sin ustedes las cosas estaban destinadas a ir mal, el gremio estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y ser disuelto"

Muchos miembros del gremio, los que habían experimentado el dolor de la perdida de sus compañeros 7 años atrás bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, cada palabra de Mordred trayendo recuerdos que preferirían olvidar.

El grupo de Tenrou estaba muy sorprendido por lo que decía el hijo de Erza, pero lo que más los desconcertó fue la frialdad con la que Mordred mencionaba lo sucedido años atrás, especialmente Erza, su hijo nunca fue el más amigable y alegre, aun así, siempre tenía una leve sonrisa en el gremio y era muy cariñoso hacia ella, pero este hombre frente a ella, aunque era su hijo, no poseía ninguno de esos rasgos, su mirada era afilada, fría y acechante.

Como si estuviera buscando una digna presa.

¿Qué había pasado Mordred en estos 7 años?

"Aun así también pasaron cosas buenas" Menciono Mordred después de unos segundos de silencio "Y creo que muchas más vendrán ahora que todos ustedes han vuelto" La mirada de Mordred se posó sobre el antiguo grupo más poderoso de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Juvia, Gildarts, algunos dispersos en el gremio celebrando con sus compañeros, nuevos y viejos.

También estaban los Excced, Happy, Charles y Panther Lily, habían sido amigos cercanos de Mordred y estaba ciertamente feliz de verlos, pero estaba muy feliz de ver a dos personas en específico.

Erza y Wendy.

"Ninguno de ustedes a.… envejecido" Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Si, todos estamos sorprendidos por eso" comento Lucy uniéndose a la conversación, seguida de Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy y Gajeel.

"En un segundo estábamos celebrando y descansando, y al siguiente un enorme dragón negro apareció de repente e intento destruir la isla con nosotros aun en ella" Natsu resoplo con rabia y el semblante de Mordred se volvió oscuro.

"Ni siquiera me contesto si sabía dónde se encontraba Igneel"

"… Acnologia" susurro con una inmensa ira el hijo de Titania, el grupo de Tenrou se preguntó cómo conocía ese nombre, pero no pudieron preguntar "Espera ¿Cómo que intento destruir la isla? Se supone que la isla fue borrada completamente"

"Eso es en parte obra mía" El grupo siguió la dirección de la voz y los ojos del grupo de Tenrou se ensancharon al reconocer a la persona, era la primera maestra del gremio Mavis Vermilion. Mordred no sabía quién era la chica que apareció de la nada e inmediatamente reconoció la habilidad como una proyección de pensamiento y aunque solo era una imagen, no pudo evitar admirar su belleza como si estuviera ahí.

Ella tiene el pelo ondulado y muy largo de un color rubio claro, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde y una constitución ligera, como la de un niño, lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas.

Mordred pensó que, si las hadas existían, entonces esta chica era definitivamente su reina.

"¿Y tú eres?" Cuestiono Razol quien se había mantenido en silencio junto a sus compañeras.

"¿Yo? Yo, soy Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail" Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos en el gremio excepto al grupo Tenrou y quienes los habían ido a buscar.

"¿Primera Maestra?" Pregunto con incredulidad antes de mirar al grupo de Tenrou con una mirada que había heredado de Erza y usado durante los últimos 7 años en diferentes momentos "Expliquen ¡Ahora!" Ordeno.

Inmediatamente Lucy por miedo empezó a decir todo lo que había ocurrido durante los exámenes de Clase-S y empezó desde el principio, explicando incluso las pruebas por lo que cada uno transcurrieron, cada uno dio su punto de vista, desde Natsu hasta incluso Lisanna quien no había participado en los exámenes, el hijo de Titania no le costó ver algunas mentiras y cosas que no decían, como Natsu, pero aun así lo permitió, no le importaba mucho el examen.

Pero su espera fue recompensada cuando empezaron a relatar lo que ocurrió con la llegada del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart, cada batalla que tuvieron contra sus miembros y como estaban por perder, pero lograron recuperarse. Mordred frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre un **[God Slayer]** como miembro principal del gremio, le hizo recordar al hombre que lo había esclavizado, Vasco.

El resto de la batalla fue relatada por parte de Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Wendy, sobre cómo habían ido a retar al Maestro Hades del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart, quien resulto ser Precht, el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail y uno de los miembros fundadores.

Mordred miro brevemente la reacción de Mavis, tenía un semblante triste ante la mención de su antiguo compañero, pero tan pronto como apareció la oculto con una sonrisa, cuando vio que ella le dirigió una mirada, él le sonrió, intentado hacerle saber a ella que todo estaba mejor, por unos segundos parecía sorprendida antes de sonreír con agradecimiento.

Mientras transcurría la historia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mención de cierta persona.

"¿Laxus estuvo en la isla Tenrou? ¿Y esta aquí?" Nadie se sorprendió ante la mirada atónita de Mordred, después de todo Laxus había sido expulsado de Fairy Tail, pero Mordred no estaba sorprendido por eso, estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Laxus había vuelto y eso significa una cosa.

Una promesa estaba por cumplirse.

"Si estuvo con nosotros hace un rato... aunque supongo que quizás salió a tomar algo de aire" respondió Mirajane atrayendo la atención de Mordred, estaba ciertamente feliz de verla, después de todo era su primera amiga, dentro y fuera del gremio, al notar su mirada Mira le regalo una sonrisa.

Continuando con la historia, estaba siendo contado por su madre, describiendo como las cosas se habían calmado y estaban atendiendo a los heridos, todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos, pero no sabían que lo provocaba, si hubieran sido más observadores, al igual que Razol y su grupo hubieran notado el aura oscura que se posó sobre Mordred cuando se mencionó que su madre los atendía con un vestido de enfermera muy escaso.

Sea en el pasado o incluso ahora, Mordred era un niño de mama.

El ambiente se tornó pesado y melancólico cuando se mencionó la llegada de Acnologia y como todos juntos en un principio habían intentado derrotarlo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera los Dragón Slayer Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy e incluso Laxus no lograron hacerle daño, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Estaban preparados para morir juntos como una familia, dándole la cara a la muerte, hasta que se activó una de las 3 grandes magias de Fairy Tail, la Fairy Sphere, la máxima defensa del gremio y los protegió del rugido de Acnologia, pero como consecuencia quedaron sellados dentro de ella 7 años.

El terror y la impotencia fue lo que sintieron los magos que regresaron de Tenrou al recordar la aparición del Dragon Negro en el Libro del Apocalipsis, para ellos fue solo hace un par de horas que se enfrentaron a probablemente el ser más poderoso de Eatherland. Para los magos que escuchaban los hechos por primera vez, sintieron compasión y tristeza por lo que sus compañeros experimentaron, apenas pudiendo imaginar lo imponente que debe ser un dragón y sobre todo el Rey.

El grupo de Mordred tenía otra opinión.

"¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar Dragon Slayer?" La voz de una de las compañeras de Mordred hizo eco en el gremio "Fueron incapaces de hacerle si quiera un rasguño a lo que se supone deben matar, ustedes deberían disculparse con sus padres por ser una decepción"

Esas palabras inmediatamente encendieron la ira y rabia en los corazones de Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy.

"¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?!" Grito Natsu, y todo el mundo esperaba esa reacción, después de todo habían insultado su fuerza, su orgullo y de cierta forma a su padre.

"Justo lo que oíste, traen vergüenza al título de Dragon Slayer, sus padres los entrenaron para matar dragones, pero en el momento decisivo fueron inútiles" dijo fríamente, el gremio estaba en silencio, ya que, aunque nadie lo quería decir, podían ver que las palabras dichas estaban en lo correcto.

"¡Retira esas palabras!" Sorprendentemente quien dijo eso fue la chica tierna e inocente que todos amaban, Wendy, y eso fue lo más sorprendente ya que las pocas veces que actuaba de esa manera fue ante un gran enemigo o cuando combatía contra Mordred como rivales.

"¿Oh, y que harás si no lo hago? lagartija del cielo" dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, un contraste comparado con la actitud tranquila que presentaba momentos antes.

La rabia de Wendy incremento al escuchar el apodo.

"No sabes lo que hablas, Acnologia era algo completamente diferente, ningún humano podría enfrentarlo" comento Gajeel con una mirada sombría, pero sus palabras hicieron que sus sonrisa se ensanchara.

"Y ahí está el problema, ustedes no son humanos, son dragones" declaro con satisfacción sorprendiendo a muchos "Ustedes tienen la fuerza para asesinar dragones, pero eligieron pelear como humanos y por esa razón no pudieron sacar todo su poder" Natsu parpadeo con confusión.

"¿Todo... nuestro poder?"

"Está hablando de [ **Dragon Force]** " menciono la mujer mayor del grupo de Mordred "El estado definitivo de los Dragon Slayer, aumenta su fuerza, velocidad y potencia, incluso el poder mágico aumenta, te da el poder de un verdadero Dragon" No muchos se mostraron sorprendidos, ya conocían esta información de antes por los eventos con Zero de Oración Seis y Jellal en la Torre del Cielo.

"Pero entrar al modo **[Dragon Force]** es casi imposible, apenas lo logre por accidente al absorber grandes cantidades de magia" dijo Natsu apretando los dientes con frustración.

"La magia se guía por la emoción idiota, todas las veces que entras en **[Dragon Force]** han sido momentos de gran estrés mental, tus emociones estaban en alboroto y fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para abrir ligeramente la puerta hacia el **[Dragon Force]** , el exceso de magia que absorbiste fue simplemente un impulso para abrir la puerta completamente" comento con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro la mujer mayor "La única razón por la que no accediste a ese poder contra Acnologia fue que te dejaste guiar por el miedo"

"Fueron unos cobardes" afirmo Razol con una sonrisa.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy e incluso Erza y Makarov parpadearon ante las palabras de la pelirroja sexy y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cada vez más, ya que cada palabra que dijo tenía mucho sentido.

"Entonces... Si no hubiéramos tenido miedo ¿Habríamos podido usar **[Dragon Force]** y derrotar a Acnologia?" pregunto con incredulidad.

Las carcajadas hicieron eco por el gremio.

"¿Derrotar a Acnologia?" Pregunto entre risas, sus compañeras riéndose de la misma forma, incluso Mordred tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "¡No seas idiota! Aun así, no habrían podido vencerlo, Acnologia es el dragón más poderoso y despiadado, se bañó en sangre de millones de humanos y miles de dragones, si hubieras peleado con él en **[Dragon Force]** quizás al menos no hubieras dado tanta vergüenza" dijo sin dejar de reír.

Natsu gruño de frustración, algo que Gajeel compartía, en cambio Wendy tenía una mirada herida y empeoro cuando vio que Mordred ni siquiera intentaba negar esas palabras, Lucy, Mirajane y Lisanna miraban con tristeza como Natsu ya no se molestó en refutar sus palabras, incluso Gray miraba a su rival con compasión.

"¡Basta!" Grito Erza "Mordred, tus compañeras están siendo muy groseras, detenlas tu o lo hare yo" ordeno con rabia en su voz, no sabía quién eran esas chicas, que clase de relación tienen con su hijo y ni porque se parecían a Mordred, pero no permitiría que se burlaran de sus amigos.

Mordred suspiro y miro a sus compañeras.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas" agrego como una ocurrencia tardía sorprendiendo a Erza y los demás "Pero ciertamente llegaron muy lejos... Myron, Jazmín deténganse" Myron simplemente chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado, mientras que Jazmín dio una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

"Saben... me llevo preguntando esto por un tiempo, pero ¿Quiénes son exactamente ustedes?" Cuestiono Gray, una pregunta que el grupo de Tenrou estaba empezando a hacerse.

"Aunque la forma en que lo puso Gray no es como yo lo diría" dijo Makarov haciéndose notar "Es un hecho que no se han presentado" afirmo con una ceja levantada, no le había gustado la forma en la que trataban a sus hijos, pero Mordred estaba del lado de ellas y estas chicas también eran en cierta forma sus nuevas hijas, aunque ya no fuera maestro del gremio.

Mordred miro inquisitivamente a las chicas de su grupo esperando que se presente, pero cada una de ellas lo miro como esperando que hiciera algo, tardo unos segundos para entender lo que querían.

"Ellos son de mi gente, mi tribu si quieres ponerlo en términos simples" cuando dijo eso los ojos de Makarov se ensancharon en sorpresa.

"¿Entonces los encontraste? ¿La encontraste?" Pregunto con ansiedad, algo que todo el grupo miro con sorpresa.

"Lo hice" confirmo con una sonrisa "Primero esta Razol Scarlet, ella es un Fanalis, pero es una mestiza, aun así, no pierde en fuerza contra los de sangre completa" comento señalando a la misma chica que había interrumpido el reencuentro de Erza y Mordred. El hecho de que tenía el mismo apellido que Erza y su hijo los asombro, pero no tardaron en deducir que había sido cosa de Mordred.

"Luego tenemos a Myron Alexius, otra mestiza" señalo a la chica que se había burlado de los **[Dragon Slayer]**. Es una mujer alta con el cabello del mismo color sangre de Mordred y Razol, una parte del cabello estaba atado en una cola de cabello dejando el resto caer sobre sus hombros hasta su pecho, tiene ojos carmesíes y un piercing debajo del labio inferior, usa un vestido muy escotado con mangas debajo de la armadura dorada, a diferencia de las demás, su falda de tela esta sobre el faldón dorado de la armadura y usa unas espinilleras doradas.

Sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Razol, pero seguían siendo una sólida copa-D que eran casi visible por el gran escote de su ropa, su cuerpo era esbelto y la armadura moldeaba un cuerpo muy sensual.

"Ella es Jazmín Scarlet, es una sangre pura como yo" Es una mujer mayor, de quizás unos 25 años, tiene el pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo alta que caía por su espalda como una cortina y se extendía hasta sus rodillas del mismo color sangre que los otros y ojos carmesíes, un piercing en el labio inferior. Al igual que Myron usaba un vestido escotado debajo de su armadura, pero sin mangas, y la falda de tela debajo del faldón de oro con unas espinilleras de doradas.

Tenía una figura muy madura, incluso más que las otras chicas de Fairy Tail que podían ser llamadas diosas, su escote masivo producido por sus pechos de copa-EE traería las miradas de cualquier hombre heterosexual e incluso homosexual, su figura bien delineada por la armadura era ciertamente impresionante y su encanto maduro y sexy agregaban más a la mezcla, era el sueño de muchos hombres.

"Y ella es mi hermana gemela, Morgiana Scarlet" Hizo un gesto a la chica que no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, sus palabras causaron que muchos abrieran sus ojos con sorpresa.

Es una chica de baja estatura, con el pelo de color sangre y ojos carmesíes al igual que su hermano y las chicas, su cabello era largo llegando hasta el final de la espalda, excepto por una coleta atada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y posee un piercing en el labio inferior. Tenía una armadura dorada como todo el grupo de Mordred, tiene un vestido blanco bajo la armadura, su pecho mostraba un buen escote y a pesar de no tener pechos muy grandes, eran una sólida copa-CC, lo suficientemente grandes para ser deseados y admirados, usaba unas espinilleras que ocultaban uno de sus rasgos más sensuales, sus piernas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la inmensa belleza que ellas poseían, tenían mujeres muy hermosas en el gremio, probablemente las más hermosas de todo Fiore, pero estas chicas poseían una belleza inhumana, sus movimientos y apariencia eran simplemente atrayentes.

Algunas mujeres habían sentido incluso este mismo efecto desde Mordred.

Pero eso no era lo que más los sorprendía.

"Morgiana... Scarlet" susurro con sorpresa Erza, la idea de que una de esas chicas podría ser su hermana había pasado por su mente, pero también podría estar equivocada, ya que todas las chicas junto con Mordred tenían rasgos similares, un cuerpo construido en base a velocidad y fuerza, cabello como si fuera bañado en sangre y ojos carmesíes.

"Oye ¿Mordred tenía una hermana?" Pregunto Lucy en un suave susurro a Gray.

"Espera ¿No lo sabias?" Cuestiono con incredulidad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor tenía sentido, Mordred no era el chico más accesible y mucho menos con una madre tan protectora como Erza, y de hecho él tenía razón, Lucy había intentado conocerlo, pero no salió bien, solo sabía algunas cosas sobre Mordred por medio de Erza quien siempre encontraba un momento para alardear de su hijo "Bueno... supongo que puedo entender que no sepas al ser una de las ultimas que se unió al gremio junto a Gajeel, Juvia y Wendy" afirmo antes de parpadear y voltear a mirar a los mencionados.

Gajeel parecía sorprendido, algo fácil de decidir por como miraba fijamente al hijo de Erza con los ojos ensanchados. Juvia parecía no entender toda la situación y miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad toda la situación. Wendy fue definitivamente la más extraña, no parecía sorprendida, pero se encontraba en una batalla de miradas con Morgiana.

"¿Por qué ellas tres tienen tu apellido?" Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa algo tensa, había unas pocas razones por las que un par de personas llegaba a compartir un apellido, y algunas de esas opciones no le agradaron nada.

"¡Es nuestro esposo!" Grito Razol

Y de esa forma se desato el Pandemónium.

"¡¿QUE?!"

El grito de sorpresa hecho por casi todo el gremio fue lo que se esperaba después de oír tales palabras, pero algunas personas permanecieron en silencio y eso fue lo más aterrador.

El rostro de Erza paso rápidamente entre shock, tristeza, miedo, rabia e ira, su cabello ocultaba de sus ojos, pero no podían ocultar el brillo cruel en ellos y su deseo de matar. Mirajane sonreía como siempre, pero su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más oscura, su mirada más sombría y pronto ni siquiera trato de ocultar su intención asesina. Wendy no se molestó en ocultar su ira y la demostró con fuertes gruñidos, como los de un dragón mientras su cabello parpadeaba entre los colores azul y rosa.

"No sean idiotas" comento con tranquilidad Mordred sacando a todos de su estado de sorpresa y furia en caso de algunas personas "Es solo una broma" aseguro

Y así, el Pandemónium fue detenido.

"Por ahora" susurro para sí misma Jazmín, asegurándose de que nadie más lo escuchara, algo que no funciono cuando noto de inmediato como Morgiana la miro brevemente, Jazmín parpadeo antes de sonreír y guiñarle un ojo a la hermana gemela de su interés amoroso.

"Eso aun no explica porque poseen el mismo apellido" cuestiono Erza con los ojos entrecerrados y algo de hostilidad, ella no permitiría que ninguna mujer se llevara a su pequeño, le pertenecía a ella.

"Morgiana es mi hermana, debería ser obvio que lleve mi apellido" Erza levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿No podría usar el de sus padres?" pregunto y Mordred pudo ver que había genuina curiosidad en su pregunta.

"Normalmente los mestizos son los únicos en tener apellidos ya que viene de su padre o madre humano, Morgiana, Jazmín y yo somos sangre pura, por lo que un apellido es innecesario, Razol es una excepción, nació dentro de la tribu con su madre, su padre humano probablemente está muerto" afirmo con indiferencia, Erza parpadeo con sorpresa ante sus palabras, no entendía a qué se refería con mestizos o sangre pura, pero es algo que podía arreglarse luego.

"Y ellas?" Dijo señalando a Razol y Jazmín.

"Los Fanalis no son tratados de la mejor manera en Fiore, si no poseen un apellido ni papeles pueden llegar a ser clasificados como bestias o incluso propiedad, Ya debes imaginarte a que me refiero Erza" La piel de Erza se tono pálido al escuchar las palabras de Makarov, recordaba muy bien como encontró a Mordred hace 7 años y todo lo que había pasado "Pero... es una sorpresa ver a un grupo de 4 Fanalis a tu lado, supongo que no encontraste Fanalis en Fiore y tuviste que ir al Continente Oscuro" cuestiono obteniendo un asentimiento positivo.

"No tenía planeada ir desde el principio, pero... digamos que por algunas circunstancias termine tomando un barco a ese lugar" respondió y Makarov pudo darse cuenta que trataba de evadir el tema.

"¿Maestro que son los Fanalis?" Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad y dibujando la atención del grupo hacia ella haciéndola sentir algo incomoda "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"No, de hecho, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos" comento Mirajane.

El grupo de Tenrou se miró entre si durante unos segundos esperando que alguno se levantara y dijera algo o conociera algo de información, cuando se hizo claro que ninguno sabia algo voltearon a mirar a Makarov.

"No me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes sepa algo, aunque no es una especie de secreto, si es algo poco común en esta época" dijo antes de dirigir su mirada al tema del grupo "Los Fanalis son una tribu de caza y son conocidos como El Gran Clan, actúan como un paquete de animales, siempre juntos y cuidándose la espalda, además todo comparten los mismos rasgos, cabellos y ojos rojos" Todos al escuchar la última frase miraron inmediatamente al grupo de Fanalis y tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

"No veo porque se llaman El Gran Clan, no se oyen tan geniales o fuertes" comento Natsu con arrogancia, esas mismas palabras provocaron que el grupo de Fanalis mirara con rabia al hijo de Igneel.

"Yo retiraría esas palabras si fuera tu Natsu" el mencionado parpadeo con sorpresa al ver como Makarov adoptaba un aspecto más serio "Los Fanalis nacen con una fuerza inmensa, grandes reflejos y unos instintos al nivel de los mejores cazadores, un niño de 2 o 3años es capaz de levantar a un humano adulto con relativa facilidad, también son completamente naturales cuando se trata del combate cuerpo a cuerpo" afirmo recibiendo una mirada de asombro del grupo Tenrou.

Inmediatamente recordaron como en el pasado Mordred había derrotado a casi cada mago del gremio en todo tipo de encuentras físicos, las palabras de Makarov explicaron a fuerza sobrenatural del niño a tan joven edad.

"¡Aun así puedo vencerlos fácilmente! Soy un Dragon Slayer, hijo de un dragón, no van a poder conmigo" grito con confianza.

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" Pregunto Makarov con una sonrisa "Entonces comprobémoslo" afirmo antes de mirar a Mordred "Hijo mío, escuche que ascendiste a ser Clase-S ¿Es cierto?" El hijo de Titania parpadeo antes de sonreír, al parecer había adivinado el plan de Makarov.

"Esta en lo cierto, fue un año después de su desaparición"

"Estoy orgulloso de ti" dijo con cariño sacándole una sonrisa "Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, supongo que no están satisfechos con no haber podido convertirse en Clase-S ¿Cierto?" Pregunto y aunque no comprendían la razón de la pregunta, asintieron "En ese caso hagamos un acuerdo, si logran derrotar a Mordred en un combate uno a uno, los hare oficialmente Clase-S" comento y esta noticia fue recibida con expresiones mixtas.

"¡Maestro!" Grito Erza con sorpresa, Mirajane, Lucy y los otros estaban igual de sorprendidos.

"¡Ha! Sera fácil, al fin estaré un paso más cerca de derrotar a Erza y Gildarts" comento Natsu emocionado mientras encendía sus manos en fuego.

"No te sientas mal por perder Mordred, pero es algo natural" afirmo Gray con una sonrisa engreída.

"Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para regresarte el golpe de hace años mocoso" dijo Gajeel con una inmensa sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

Ante esas palabras Mordred les obsequio una sonrisa hambrienta de sangre y batalla, asustando a algunos de la multitud.

"Muy bien, esto también es perfecto para mí, les devolveré la vergüenza y burla de hace años, pero..." Makarov arqueo una ceja al ver que Mordred tenía algo más en mente, las palabras del hijo de Titania ciertamente no eran lo que esperaba.

"Ustedes 3 pelearan al mismo tiempo contra mi"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¡Hagan sus apuestas!"

"Ella sigue siendo la misma de hace 7 años" susurro Wakaba ante el puesto de apuestas que Cana había iniciado.

"… aunque para ella solo han pasado unos días" No pudo evitar responder Macao.

"¿Natsu? ¿Gajeel? ¿Gray? O ¿El nuevo mago de Clase-S Mordred? Apuesten por su preferido" grito Cana con entusiasmo mientras el dinero seguía fluyendo, sorprendentemente muchos apostaron por Mordred.

"El hijo de Erza es muy popular ¿No?" Comento Lucy con una mirada sorprendida.

"Parece que su reputación en el gremio es muy grande" ante las palabras de Lisanna muchos asintieron con asombro "aunque... ¿Porque apostaron por Mordred?" Cuestiono a Happy, Panther Lily, Charle, Makarov, Mirajane, Levy e incluso Wendy.

Makarov se quedó en silencio y vio con neutralidad a los peleadores

"Mordred es mi rival..." Fue lo que dijo Wendy como si fuera suficiente respuesta.

"Wendy aposto por el" dijo Charle, aunque la asesina de dragones del cielo sabía que existía otra razón.

"Es mi deber esta vez apoyar a mi compañero, incluso sobre Gajeel" informo Panther Lily.

"Creo que Mordred puede hacerlo muy bien" dijo con algo de cariño Levy, siempre había visto a Mordred como un hermano pequeño y había disfrutado leerle libros, esta vez sentía que Mordred era más de lo que aparentaba y decidió apoyarla como debe hacerlo una hermana mayor.

"Mordred ha estado volviéndose más fuerte por 7 años, creo que puede sorprendernos..." Mirajane tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Es hijo de Erza..." Fue lo único que dijo Happy.

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con esa última razón" suspiro Lucy, Mordred era hijo de Erza y era similar a ella, no se sorprendería si el hijo de Titania fuera un monstruo en combate que borra montañas con relativa facilidad "Supongo que sería obvio que ustedes apostarían por el" comento Lucy al grupo de Fanalis.

"Por supuesto que lo haríamos, es imposible que Mordred pierda ante unas falsificaciones y un muñeco de nieve" respondió con naturalidad Razol con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

"¿Falsificaciones?" Pregunto Wendy con confusión al ver como se refería a Natsu y Gajeel.

"Nos referimos a ustedes los usuarios de magia dragón" respondió Jazmín.

"¿Por qué los llamas falsificaciones? Se que no son dragones reales, pero pueden convertir partes de su cuerpo en las de un dragón" dijo Lisanna

"Es obvio ¿De dónde crees que vino el termino **[Dragon Slayer]**?" Pregunto Myron y como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta "Desde el principio ustedes los que aprenden la **Metsuryū Mahō** son simples falsificaciones, es cierto que un dragón puede enfrentar a otro dragón, pero desde el principio... el primero que pudo hacerle frente a un dragón y darle una batalla digna hasta la muerte, fue el tigre" afirmo con una gran sonrisa que provoco miedo y terror en el corazón de muchos.

"Pueden empezar" dijo Mordred mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea, como se esperaba Natsu no tardo en sonreír con emoción e iniciar incendiando sus puños en llamas.

"¡Eres mío!" Grito Natsu mientras salto directamente hacia Mordred " **[Karyuu no Tek-]** "

" **Hiiro no Rariatto (Lazo Escarlata)** "

"Gagg" fue el sonido que soltó Natsu cuando el antebrazo de Mordred se estrelló contra su cuello impidiendo su avance y enviándolo a volar hacia el bosque. Los ojos de todos se abrieron en Shock ya que el ataque de Mordred había sido demasiado rápido, Erza era la más conmocionada ya que no esperaba este tipo de poder de su hijo.

Gajeel y Gray tardaron en reaccionar y solo pudieron girar levemente la mirada para ver por donde Natsu había sido enviado con un solo golpe y esa pequeña distracción creo una oportunidad.

" **Hiiro no Hanmā (Martillo Escarlata)** "

Mordred dio un giro en el aire y alzo su pierna antes de dejarla caer y estrellar el talón contra la cabeza de Gajeel, el golpe provoco que la cabeza de Gajeel se enterrara en el suelo y provocada una gran explosión que destrozo alrededor de 15 metros del suelo.

"Yo... no lo pude ver" Lucy y Lisanna asintieron en silencio ante las palabras de Wendy, sus últimos enemigos habían sido monstruos al nivel de los magos santos y aunque tuvieron dificultades, de alguna forma lograron salir vencedores.

Pero Mordred parecía estar en un nivel aún mayor.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado en estos 7 años?

"El chico es realmente listo, no me sorprende que la batalla iniciara de esta forma" admitió Gildarts con una sonrisa, ante la mirada confundida que algunos miembros le enviaron decidió elaborar "Escuche que el chico tiene una velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana, fue un error intentar acercársele, el chico lo sabía y lo uso a su favor" Los más experimentados como Makarov y Erza estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Vamos, seguro pueden hacerlo mejor que eso" Gray gruño ante la sonrisa de confianza de Mordred y se unió a la batalla, en sus manos se formó un cañón de hielo.

" **Ice Make: Ice Cannon** " grito mientras disparaba una ráfaga glacial del cañón, sonrió mentalmente cuando vio que era demasiado rápido para que Mordred lo esquivara y solo pudo esperar con anticipación el golpe que daría inicio a su ventaja para la victoria.

*Crack*

Todos miraron con incredulidad como Mordred había tomado el ataque con ambas manos y lo disperso como si hubiera separado dos trozos de papel.

"Supongo que sus habilidades actuales solo alcanzan hasta este nivel" comento con frialdad antes de correr hacia Gray con gran velocidad, entrando en pánico Gray volvió a atacar sin considerar cualquier otra posibilidad después de ver su ataque destruido.

" **Ice Make: Lance** " más de 10 lanzas de hielo volaron desde el circulo mágico en las manos de Gray, todas extremadamente afiladas y veloces, pero demostraron ser nuevamente inútiles cuando Mordred cruce los brazos sobre su rostro y cargo contra las lanzas congeladas sin temor, en el momento que se estrellaron contra su cuerpo se quebraron al igual que cristales.

"¡Todavía demasiado débil!" Gruño mientras golpeaba el rostro de Gray con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo.

Al menos ese era el plan.

" **¡Karyuu no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragon de Fuego)** " Antes de que pudiera golpear a Gray, las llamas de Natsu lo obligaron a separarse "Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero prepárate para perder" gruño Natsu mientras las llamas se formaban alrededor de su cuerpo bailando desenfrenadamente.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Salamander" dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba, su cara estaba cubierta de escamas metálicas, aunque tenían leves grietas en ellas.

"Entonces vengan todos juntos" ordeno Mordred con una sonrisa maniaca.

" **Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragon de Fuego)** " Natsu grito mientras sus brazos se rodeaban de llamas tomando forma de alas de fuego y se lanzó contra Mordred, cuando estaba sobre él, aleteo, las llamas se expandieron y obtuvieron gran potencia, el hijo de Titania salto lejos del ataque esquivando la inminente explosión.

" **Tetsuryūkon (Bastón del Dragon de Hierro)** " un amplio bastón de hierro se extendió desde el brazo de Gajeel y fue directamente hacia Mordred, en el momento que el Fanalis masculino esquivo el ataque de Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro había adivinado donde caería y había actuado.

" **Hiiro Tora no Ken (Puño del Tigre Escarlata)** " susurro Mordred para sí mismo mientras estrellaba su puño contra el bastón de hierro y como esperaba, el distintivo sonido del metal siendo golpeado y doblado hizo eco.

"¿Qué Demonios?" Gajeel miro con incredulidad como su bastón se había torcido de tal manera como si fuera a ser moldeado en otro objeto por un herrero. Escucho el sonido de una explosión y retrocedió rápidamente cuando Mordred se estrelló en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes " **Tetsuryū no Uroko (Escamas del Dragon de Hierro)** " Gajeel decidió ser precavido.

Una acción que pareció ser la correcta.

" **Hiiro no Akkusu (Hacha Escarlata)** " Mordred salto y se posiciono detrás del hijo de Metalicana, formo un gran Angulo con su pierna y la agito inmediatamente contra la nuca de Gajeel mandándolo contra el piso y la fuerza lo hizo rebotar continuamente contra el suelo.

Si Gajeel no hubiera cubierto su cuerpo con escamas de hierro, actualmente estaría fuera de combate.

"Tu hijo es muy hábil Erza, debes estar orgullosa" La Reina de las Hadas asintió inconscientemente ante las palabras de Gildarts, su mente seguía enfocada en cada movimiento que Mordred efectuaba "incluso sin magia es capaz de abrumarlos de tal manera" comento con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿No está usando magia?" Pregunto con incredulidad Lucy mientras apartaba la vista del combate.

El ritmo de pelea de Natsu estaba empezando a mejorar, sus llamas empezaron a volverse más intensas y sus ataques más fuertes, aun así, Mordred se mantuvo esquivando, aunque su concentración estaba en Natsu, fue capaz de moverse a tiempo para esquivar las flechas de hielo de Gray.

"Los fanales no pueden usar magia" afirmo Makarov con una mueca.

"Eso tiene que estar mal maestro" refuto Erza "hace días yo... quiero decir, hace 7 años yo le seguía enseñando a Mordred a usar **Kansō** " Makarov parpadeo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

"Lo que el viejo quiso decir, fue que los Fanalis no usamos magia porque se nos dificulta" respondió Myron atrayendo la atención "A cambio de nuestra gran fuerza nacemos con bajas reservas de magia, los mestizos nacen con una reserva más grande que los de sangre pura" Los que no sabían esta información parpadearon con sorpresa.

"Tampoco podemos aprender ningún tipo de **Kyasutā Majikku (Caster Magic)** , al usarla empieza a dañar nuestro cuerpo" agrego Jazmín.

"¿Pero entonces... que son todos esos ataques y esa velocidad?" Pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad y Erza estuvo de acuerdo, incluso con gran fuerza o velocidad alcanzar ese tipo de nivel de habilidad era casi inaudito.

"Es un estilo"

"¡Hii!" Chillo Lucy.

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz todos pudieron ver a Morgiana quien no apartaba la vista de la pelea.

"¿Un estilo? ¿Al igual que un estilo de pelea o uno de espada?" Pregunto Erza mirando a la hermana de su hijo... que podría ser su hija ahora que portaba su apellido.

"Nii-sama es capaz de aprender un ataque y usarlo inmediatamente a la perfección, incluso evolucionarlo, pero no conoce ningún estilo, cuando logro comprender lo básico de cómo funcionaba diseño el suyo propio... este es el **Estilo Scarlet** " dijo con un tono monótono.

"Ese chico no deja de asombrarme cada vez más" susurro Makarov con una sonrisa "Puedo ver porque le diste el título de Clase-S, Macao" el mencionado simplemente se rio.

"Aún no ha visto nada Maestro" respondió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver como Natsu y Gray al fin habían unido fuerzas para presionar a Mordred en un espacio más cerrado por el hielo de Gray "Ahora solo está empezando" afirmo con una sonrisa.

Mordred había mantenido esquivando los ataques de ambos magos, mientras Natsu se concentraba en la corta distancia y de vez en cuando algunos ataques a larga distancia, Gray se mantuvo como apoyo y buscaba formas de sacarlo de balance.

Y habían conseguido acorralarlo en un espacio rodeado completamente por muros y trozos de hielo.

"¡Natsu acabemos con el!" Grito Gray con prisa, estaba casi completamente agotado y los continuos jadeos lo demostraban.

"No me digas que hacer" grito de vuelta, pero aun así siguió sus palabras y preparo otro ataque.

"Parece que lo acorralaron, si no hace algo probablemente perderá" Comento Gildarts con una mirada analítica.

"De eso no tienes que preocuparte" comento Macao obteniendo una mirada de duda del grupo Tenrou "¿No lo saben? Una bestia acorralada..." Comenzó diciendo antes de mirar en dirección a la pelea con todos siguiendo su mirada enfoca en Mordred quien empezó a respirar de manera profunda "Es dos veces más peligroso"

Los ojos de Erza inmediatamente se ensancharon con sorpresa al reconocer la acción de Mordred.

" **Karyuu no/Ice Make...** " Natsu y Gray prepararon sus hechizos.

Mordred se detuvo de aspirar y una sonrisa salvaje se forma en su rostro.

" **Hok-/Gung-** "

Pero no fueron capaces de lanzarlos.

 **"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅"**

El Fanalis masculino al igual que hace 7 años contra Vasco, solo un grito de batalla aterrador y extremadamente poderoso, el sonido era como si metal contra metal colisionaran con una gran fuerza, todos en Magnolia escucharon el familiar grito de una bestia y solo pudieron sentir compasión con aquellos tontos que fueron receptores de tal ataque.

"Q-Que grito tan... abrumador" murmuro con sorpresa Erza mientras su cuerpo temblaba, intento moverse su cuerpo para detener el temblor, pero...

"N-no pue-puedo moverme" gruño Natsu en estado de shock.

"Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar" dijo Gray con irritación.

"Esto es..." Makarov miro su mano la cual no dejaba de temblar y al igual que cada miembro del gremio, no podía moverse, solo simplemente temblar, incluso Gildarts no podía parar de temblar _"Mordred... ¿Que más tienes escondido?"_

" **Hiiro no Shōgekiha (Onda de Choque Escarlata)** "

Mordred se lanzó contra el inmóvil Natsu y lo golpeo en el pecho con su codo, el golpe causo una onda expansiva que exploto desde su pecho y provoco que su cuerpo temblara antes de que sus ojos quedaran en blanco y se desmallara.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Gray en estado de shock al ver como simplemente el hiperactivo y molesto chico que siempre se pondría de pie para luchar no importa contra quien fuera, cayera inconsciente con un solo golpe.

 **"I-Ice... Ma-make...** " Susurro Gray mientras formaba un circulo mágico en su mano derecha, podía usar su magia con una sola mano, pero sería inestable en el peor de los casos era algo que realmente no le gustaba hacer ya que rechazaba las enseñanzas de Ur, pero era un momento desesperado " **¡Shield!** "

"Buen trabajo..." Susurro para sí mismo el hijo de Titania, antes de que una sonrisa maniaca se hiciera presente en su rostro "¿O eso esperas que diga? Lo siento princesa, aun te queda mucho" Mordred levanto su mano a la altura de su pecho e hizo que imitara la forma de una espada con los dedos " **Hiiro no Yonhon (Cuatro dedos Escarlata)** " dijo mientras saltaba de frente hacia el escudo de hielo, el suelo debajo de sus pies exploto durante el salto demostrando la potencia de sus piernas.

En el momento en que los dedos de Mordred hicieron contacto con el escudo, simplemente se destrozó al igual un castillo de arena y sin posibilidad de defenderse, Gray recibió el golpe completo de la técnica de Mordred.

"¡Gah!" Jadeo Gray antes de caer inconsciente.

"No solo saco a Gajeel de manera rápida, sino que derroto a Natsu y Gray de manera tan simple..." Susurro con incredulidad Lucy, una reacción imitada por todo el grupo Tenrou, incluso Makarov. Morgiana, Razol, Myron y Jazmín por otro lado sonreían con satisfacción, disfrutaban ver como Mordred terminaba su cacería.

"Duraron más de lo que esperaba..." Comento fríamente Myron con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que al final son mejores que basura" susurro con una sonrisa de burla.

"Fue tierno ver como pensaban que tenían alguna posibilidad... para un gremio tan amable tienen gente muy arrogante" dijo Jazmín obteniendo un asentimiento positivo de Myron y Razol.

"Nii-sama no tiene rival... al menos no entre los humanos" afirmo Morgiana sin ninguna duda en su voz.

"¡LA BATALLA ESTÁ DECIDIDA!"

El grito de Cana saco rápidamente a todos de su estado de Shock y los gritos de júbilo y frustración no se hicieron esperar, los miembros que habían apostado por Mordred corrieron inmediatamente para recoger sus ganancias, en sus corazones agradeciendo haber apostado todo lo que llevaban y como consecuencia aumentar sus ganancias por al menos 7 veces lo que eran antes.

Los que habían colocado sus esperanzas en Natsu, Gray y Gajeel simplemente se deprimieron ya que también habían confiado mucho en la fuerza de quienes habían sido parte de los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail hace 7 años, no habían considerado la diferencia de poder que podría existir en estos 7 años sin fortalecerse.

"¿Sabías que esto pasaría?" Cuestiono Makarov con curiosidad, sabía que Mordred tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar, solamente no espero que fuera una victoria tan abrumadora.

"Claro que lo sabía... Mordred no se ha quedado quieto durante estos 7 años" Respondió Macao "Ha hecho cosas que ningún mago se atrevería hacer" luego miro a Erza "Muchas de ellas harían que Erza tuviera un ataque de pánico al ver a su hijo realizándolas" La Reina de las Hadas abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de ponerse nerviosa y curiosa por la vida que vive su hijo.

"Hahaha ya veo... supongo que es otra cosa que adopto de Erza" comento Makarov con una risa, Macao también empezó a reír al notar que ciertamente tenía esa similitud con su madre, Erza mayormente cumplía misiones que involucraran monstruos que nadie se atrevería enfrentar.

La bella madre de cabello escarlata simplemente inclino la cabeza confundida.

"Aunque si Mordred es igual que su madre incluso en las misiones, no puedo imaginar qué clase de titulo le habrán puesto" Menciono Makarov.

"Quizás al ser hijo de Erza lo llamaron el... ¿Príncipe de las Hadas?" La pregunta que hizo Mirajane fue recibida por la risa de Macao y muchos otros en el gremio que escucharon por casualidad, especialmente el grupo de Fanalis

"Es una buena suposición, pero incorrecta" menciono Wakaba aun riéndose.

"Aunque ciertamente el título de la realeza se transmite por la familia" comento Max también con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ese sería?" Pregunto Erza con una mirada curiosa.

Macao y Wakaba se miraron con una mirada cómplice antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a mirar a Erza.

"Fue un año después de su desaparición, enviamos a Mordred en una misión para decidir si era digno de ser Clase-S" Conto con una mirada de nostalgia Wakaba "Su objetivo era someter a un par de Bestias que se estaban agrupando y atacando algunos pueblos... a Mordred le tomo un mes completarla"

Parpadearon brevemente ante la gran cantidad de tiempo, pero la razón iba más allá de lo que esperaba.

"Al finalizar el mes Mordred había matado a las 1000 bestias que se unieron para atacar la Ciudad Malva"

"¡¿Que?!" Gritaron al oír las palabras de Macao y este contesto con una sonrisa.

"Cuando Volvió Mordred fue ascendido a Clase-S como se esperaba y una semana más tarde su nombre y sus acciones se hicieron conocidos" continúo relatando Macao.

"Un chico de Cabello rojo como la sangre" dijo Wakaba con una voz profunda.

"Unos ojos rojos que se camuflan con la sangre de sus enemigos" continuo Macao

"Una fuerza que no pertenece a un humano y una cierta belleza que no es mortal"

"Patadas tan rápidas como el relámpago que doblan incluso el metal"

"Y, sobre todo una presencia tan abrumadora que te hará inclinarte a sus pies, porque ese es el símbolo de un Rey"

"Su nombre es Mordred Scarlet, conocido como El Rey de las Bestias de Fairy Tail" finalizo Macao sorprendiendo al grupo Tenrou.

"¿Rey de las Bestias?" Dijo una voz atrayendo la atención del grupo y todos parpadearon sorprendidos ante quien había aparecido "No se oye nada mal, veo que has crecido bien Mocoso" comento con una sonrisa de confianza, pero con rastros de arrogancia, su sonrisa no iba dirigido hacia ellos, sino a alguien detrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente el grupo se dio la vuelta y fueron recibidos por Mordred, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una que ansiaba la sangre o una gran batalla, era la sonrisa de alguien quien recibía a un viejo amigo.

"Es bueno volver a verte... Laxus-san" El nieto de Makarov y **[Dragon Slayer]** de Segunda Generación sonrió de la misma manera "Han pasado 7 años, pero..."

"Si, veo que es hora de que te cumpla una promesa"

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, he notado que me ha sido más difícil escribir este fic en comparación con los otros, solo puedo pensar que es por usar un OC y crear su personaje desde cero, pero espero mejorar todo eso a medida que avanzo.**

 **Espero que la batalla les haya gustado, aunque principalmente la hice por un favor de un amigo, ya que realmente quería ver como ocurriría esta pelea, además de proponer algunas ideas interesantes sobre una técnica, la cual fue decisiva para la pelea.**

 **Si están molestos porque Natsu, Gajeel y Gray perdieron tan fácilmente, existen razones y una de ellas es la diferencia de 7 años, Max casi pudo vencer a Natsu si no fuera por el Modo Raienryu, por lo que Mordred, el cual estaba en un nivel cercano a Natsu sería mucho más fuerte que en ese momento.**

 **También Mordred ha pasado por mucho en esos 7 años, tanto que su poder y experiencia superan a Natsu y sus compañeros por mucho.**

 **Las habilidades de Mordred están levemente basadas en Kurokami Medaka, ya que ella es una diosa para mí y vi la oportunidad de mostrar algo de su esplendor, Mordred también mostrara más habilidades similares a Medaka más adelante.**

 **El harem sigue de esta manea:**

 **Wendy, Kagura, Erza, Morgiana, Myron, Razol, Jazmín, Ultear, Sayla y Kyouka.**

 **También FanSuperAnime hizo algunas sugerencias que realmente me gustaron, por lo que agregare a:**

 **Mavis, Sherria, Chales, Brandish y Dimaria.**

 **Ese sería básicamente todo el harem, no creo poder manejar más, 15 chicas es probablemente sobre mi limite, pero buscare hacerlo funcionar.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda como siempre, realmente ha sido alguien importante, ayudándome con algunas ideas y consejos, le debo mucho, así que por favor visiten su perfil, tiene ideas grandiosas.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	3. El Dragón del Rayo VS El Tigre Blanco

**Esta historia volvió más pronto de lo que esperaban ¿no?**

 **Esta es probablemente mi historia menos popular, aun así me siento feliz que mucha gente la continúe viendo, probablemente esperan que Natsu protagonice cada fic, pero lastimosamente, el no encajaba de protagonista en este tipo de idea.**

 **Aun así hago todo lo posible para que sea una gran historia, así que dejen algunos comentarios y díganme como podría mejorar.**

 **Me cumpleaños fue hace poco, y si, lo utilizo como excusa para obtener comentarios ¿No harían lo mismo? Y si no comentaste algunos de los fics que actualice esta semana, entonces ojala no recibas regalos cuando sea tu cumpleaños.**

 **Pasando a los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **:** Me alegra saber que te gusto amigo, si Mordred ha crecido muy fuerte estos 7 años y en este capítulo se mostrara una estimación de cuanto es el total de su poder. Me alegra que te guste el Harem, me asegurare de hacerlo lo mejor posible con la gran cantidad de chicas.

 **FanSuperAnime** **:** Estoy feliz de saber que fue de tu agrado, en ese caso creo que este capítulo te gustara aún más, además guarda algunas sorpresas inesperadas al final.

 **Kamencolin** **:** Thank you for leaving a comment, you are a saint in comparison to the others.

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, así que pasemos directamente a la historia.**

 **Fairy Tail y Magi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, Hiro Mashima y Shinobi Ohtaka.**

 _"¿Listos?" Pregunto Cana con una sonrisa._

 _Elfman y Mordred asintieron sin apartar la mirada del otro... bueno Elfman intentaba mirarlo a los ojos y Mordred simplemente no podía apartar la mirada del pastel de queso junto a la mesa._

 _"¡Empiecen!"_

 _"¡Los hombres siempre ganan!" Grito Elfman mientras ponía toda la fuerza en su brazo._

 _*Crack*_

… _Y ese fue el sonido del brazo de Elfman estrellándose contra la mesa, marcando su perdida en esta batalla de vencidas._

 _"¡El ganador y aun como el indiscutible Campeón, es Mordred!" Grito Cana mientras levantaba el brazo del Scarlet masculino._

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo dure?" Cuestiono Elfman sin parecer agobiado por su derrota._

 _"1,8 segundos" respondió Levy mostrándole la pantalla del cronometro "0,2 segundos más que la última vez"_

 _"¡Soy todo un hombre!" Grito Elfman con euforia y pronto parte del gremio se unió a su euforia._

 _"Aun así perdiste" comento sin piedad Mordred mientras devora el pastel de queso usado como apuesta._

 _Aunque claramente era un simple soborno para obligar a Mordred a pelear._

 _Habían pasado 2 meses desde que el Scarlet masculino se había unido al gremio, fue extraño las primeras semanas, después de todo Mordred no solo era el miembro que iniciaría la nueva generación de Fairy Tail, también era el hijo de Erza Scarlet, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail y quien causaba terror y miedo en el corazón del 99% de los miembros del gremio._

 _Después de ser presentado al gremio y que todos aceptaran la noticia (Aunque primero se desmayaron por segunda vez), como se esperaba se inició una gran fiesta, superando a todos las anteriores de los últimos años, incluso igualando a la celebración del nombramiento de un nuevo mago de Clase-S. Durante la celebración había intentado volver a conversar con Mirajane, y fue capaz de hacerlo durante unos 5 minutos antes de ser arrastrado a la celebración._

 _Kana Alberona_ _es una mujer morena, alta y atlética, posee una gran melena color marrón oscuro que van acorde a sus ojos. En vez de una camisa usa un Bikini azul (algo que encontró extraño por unos segundos... antes de verse a sí mismo y su ropa) y unos pantalones de pirata oscuros, usa unos grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulsera en cada brazo. Su marca del gremio estaba en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen. Sus pechos eran de una talla similar a los de Mirajane y encajaban perfectamente en el traje de baño superior de Kana, pero lo que más destacaba de ellas era su redondo y firme trasero en esos ajustados pantalones._

 _No es que estuviera miranda._

 _Ella había sido la primera en interactuar con él durante la fiesta, lo persuadió de intentar probar algo de alcohol y aunque su plan fue frustrado al inicio por Erza quien estuvo pendiente de su hijo todo el tiempo posible, Erza no era omnipresente y Kana logro en secreto darle de beber a Mordred._

 _Admitió que, aunque no era lo mejor que había probado, podía verse a si mimo bebiéndolo algunas veces._

 _Como recompensa y por algo de diversión, Kana había decidido leerle las cartas, y aunque al parecer iba a tener muchas decepciones en el futuro, las cosas valdrían la pena. También al parecer tendría suerte con las mujeres, aunque sinceramente no veía como alguna chica mostraría interés por un antiguo esclavo._

 _Después de eso Mordred había vagado por unos minutos hasta chocar contra Levy McGarden, una chica de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad, su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones, utiliza una cinta amarilla con una flor rosa que apartaba el cabello de su rostro dejando parte de su frente expuesta. Usa un vestido de color naranja con las mangas apartadas y sujetas con listones blancos extendiéndose hasta la muñeca y usa unas sandalias de color rojo._

 _Su marca del gremio se encuentra en su omoplato izquierdo. Aunque su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como Erza, Mirajane o incluso Kana, tenía unas lindas piernas que Mordred admitía eran encantadoras._

 _Habían chocado por accidente y Levy había dejado caer un libro que estaba leyendo, Mordred lo levanto y se quedó mirando momentáneamente el libro, algo que Levy noto, después de confesar que nunca había leído un libro, ella le había prestado algunos de su colección personal. Mordred no sabía leer y era algo que no le confesaría a nadie, a menos que fuera Erza, pero no quería ser grosero ni rechazar su regalo, por lo que acepto y acordó consigo mismo pedirle a su madre más tarde que le enseñara a leer._

 _Había un hombre que lo irritaba, era muy alto, fuerte y musculoso, su color de piel es algo bronceado con pelo largo y blanco. Tiene unos ojos oscuros ojos con una cicatriz cosida, corriendo por su lado derecho, atravesando el ojo derecho. Su marca de_ _Fairy Tail_ _se encuentra en la parte izquierda de su cuello._

 _Mordred se había sorprendido al saber que era el hermano de Mirajane, Elfman Strauss, aunque había demostrado ser una molestia, haciendo alarde de su fuerza y de cómo era '¡Un hombre!' Según sus propias palabras, reto a muchos a un juego de vencidas para demostrar su fuerza, y cuando reto al hijo de Erza, este no se negó._

 _Tomo una victoria de menos de un segundo y una mesa rota para demostrar que subestimar al hijo de Erza, era como poner su cuello en la boca del tigre._

 _Se reunió luego con Alzack Connell y Bisca Mulan._

 _Alzack es un hombre de cabello largo y liso, y tapa el lado derecho de su cara, usa un gran poncho café oscuro que demuestra su anterior procedencia, el Oeste. En su cintura posee fundas para sus armas mágicas._

 _Bisca es una hermosa mujer alta de cabello largo y verde, con flequillos largos que enmarcan su rostro, tiene ojos color violeta, unos grandes pechos de copa-D y sus labios están pintados de color rojo. Usa un sombrero de vaquero y un pañuelo en forma de punta con círculos amarillos, lleva un vestido negro con bordes blancos que delineaba de gran manera su figura._

 _La idea de acercarse a él fue de Bisca, ya que sentía un cierto parecido con él, después de todo ambos habían venido a Fairy Tail gracias a Erza, después de conocer algo del pasado del otro se habían llevado muy bien y junto a Alzack le habían contado historias de sus diferentes misiones._

 _Después de pasar tiempo con ellos, Mordred decidió que Bisca sería una de sus personas favoritas del gremio._

 _Se reunió brevemente con Wakaba y Macao cuando estaba en camino de despedirse de Mirajane, eran unos viejos muy divertidos, pero cuando intentaron coquetear con la Strauss mayor, Mordred simplemente perdió el control y los noqueo antes de alejarse en busca de su madre quien sonreía sin razón aparente._

 _Al día siguiente Erza lo llevo con Porlyusica para un chequeo de salud, resulto que aparte de la leve desnutrición y las cicatrices de los castigos de Vasco, se encontraba totalmente sano, al parecer su cuerpo poseía una gran resistencia y capacidad de regeneración, ademas era considerablemente más resistente que el de un humano normal a todo tipo de enfermedades._

 _Podría enfermarse, pero simplemente la posibilidad de que ocurriera era casi imposible, solo existía un 2% de probabilidades de que ocurriera._

 _Después del examen, Erza noto que Porlyusica no llamo a Mordred humano o lo trato como a cualquier otro miembro del gremio._

 _Cuando llegaron al gremio conoció gente nueva._

 _Natsu Dragneel es un chico con cabello de color rosa puntiagudo y ojos oscuros, tiene una bufanda blanca con escamas alrededor de su cuello, es de estatura regular y tiene un cuerpo tonificado, pero no musculoso, su marca del gremio se encuentra en su hombre derecho y es roja. viste un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, su bufanda y unas sandalias negras._

 _Gray Fullbuster tiene pelo de punta de color negro y ojos de color azul oscuro y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso. Gray usa una gabardina blanca que alcanza hasta las rodillas, una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga negra y unos pantalones negros con botas negras._

 _Era un exhibicionista y por desgracia Mordred lo presencio de primera mano._

 _De esa forma descubrió que su marca del gremio estaba en el lado derecho de su pecho._

 _También estaba Happy, un gato de color azul que camina en dos patas y puede volar._

 _Aunque había logrado llevarse bien de inmediato con Happy (Sentían que tenían algo en común), su primer encuentro con Natsu y Gray fue algo completamente diferente. En un principio lo confundieron con Erza y que de alguna forma se había encogido, Natsu inmediatamente lo reto con la esperanza de derrotar a 'Erza' por primera vez y se lanzó contra Mordred con sus puños en llamas._

 _El hijo de Erza sintió un odio e ira irracional hacia Natsu desde el momento que lo vio y no dudo en contestar su puño con el suyo propio, y aunque Natsu se estrelló contra uno de los muros del gremio al perder, había logrado quemar parte de la mano de Mordred._

 _Gray lo miro en silencio por unos segundos antes de notar que no era Erza y luego empezó a burlarse, lo llamo farsante, ya que Gray pensaba que Mordred intentaba emular a Erza con poco éxito. Sin que Gray o Natsu supieran, Erza estuvo en la habitación todo el tiempo y al ver la acción que tomaron ambos magos al atacar a su hijo, no fue una sorpresa que recibieran un gran castigo._

 _El gremio aun después de 2 meses no quería recordar lo que ocurrió con esas dos pobres almas, razón por la cual Natsu y Gray no querían estar cerca de él._

 _Una semana después se reunió con el equipo Raijinshuu._

 _Freed Justine tiene el cabello largo y de color verde, tiene un flequillo que le cubre la parte del ojo derecho, él lleva una vestimenta que consiste en una especie de gabardina larga de color rojo, con un tipo de tela color blanco que sobresale de su pecho, en la gabardina se encuentran algunos detalles como líneas de color blanco y botones y del lado izquierdo en su cintura porta una espada, en la cintura él lleva un cinturón, en las piernas lleva una especie de pantalones negros con unas botas color blanco. Su color de piel es claro y sus ojos son de color verde agua, tiene un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, en la mano también del lado izquierdo tiene la marca del gremio la cual es del color de su cabello._

 _Bickslow es un hombre alto y de cuerpo tonificado, que cubre siempre su rostro con una máscara. La marca de Fairy Tail está en su lengua y es de color negro, su vestimenta, está conformada por una armadura negra y accesorios de colores, la cara medio oculta por una armadura y traje a rayas, tiene muñequeras de color verde con rojo en ambos brazos. En los hombros lleva armaduras con calaveras en el centro, viste unos pantalones azules cubiertos por guardarrenes, cada uno con una "X" de color oscuro._

 _Evergreen es una joven alta y hermosa que lleva un vestido de color verde con el área de la falda parecida a unos pétalos, una Gema Roja como pendiente que se ubicaba sobre una tela de un color verde más claro, justo en medio del busto, guantes verdes, un abanico color magenta que tiene tres corazones en un borde y afelpado en la punta del arco, unas grandes medias negras altas y tacones blancos. En su espalda llevaba una tela en forma de alas de hada que le servían para volar. Su cabello es de color café claro atado en una coleta y sus ojos son de color verde cubiertos por unas gafas rectangulares. Su marca de Fairy Tail se encuentra en su pecho del lado derecho._

 _En un principio no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, Freed era indiferente hacia él, Bickslow lo miraba de manera extraña, o al menos creía que lo miraba, pero mayormente simplemente se burlaba de él y lo trataba como un niño, Evergreen parecía verlo como una especie de muñeco coleccionable._

 _Pronto no tardo en reunirse con Laxus, había sido simplemente una breve mirada, y quizás Laxus había visto algo en él, porque en vez de tratarlo como basura, lo vio con una mirada evaluadora, como si pensare que Mordred podría llegar hacer su igual o darle un desafío._

 _Desde ese momento el equipo Raijinshuu lo empezó a tratar como un compañero y le ofrecieron ir con ellos en algunas misiones, aunque Erza inmediatamente rechazo esa petición por él, no podía decir que no lo había considerado y quizás en un futuro, aceptaría ir en una misión con ellos._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"¡Hola!" Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba junto Mordred._

 _Lucy es una bella chica de cabello largo rubio atado en una coleta lateral y ojos marrones, usa una camisa de tirantes naranja, una falda azul y un cinturón marrón que sostiene unas llaves. El cuerpo de Lucy estaba muy desarrollado, quizás superando a Erza en el departamento de pechos, y aunque así fuera, Mordred pensaba que el cuerpo de Erza era perfecto tal y como estaba._

 _Si, Mordred tenía un complejo de madre ¿Y qué?_

 _Demándenlo._

 _"Hola" respondió en un tono cortante, realmente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, su madre había tardado en volver de su misión._

 _"Eh... soy, Lucy Heartfilia... soy nueva" dijo con algo de incomodidad._

 _Mordred podía ver que la chica intentaba integrarse en el gremio y hacer amigos, por desgracia no todos iban a aceptar su propuesta, y hoy era casualmente uno de los días en los que Mordred no se sentía como para hacer amistad._

 _Junto con los viernes, sábados y domingos, pero ese es otro tema._

 _"Haa... voy hace esto rápido" dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara "Luca ¿cierto?" Pregunto._

 _"¡Es Lucy!"_

 _"Muy bien Lumi" continúo ignorando su grito de protesta "Hoy realmente no estoy de humor para hacer amigos, no quiero ser grosero"_

 _"¡Ya lo fuiste!"_

 _"Así que te pido que por hoy me ignores, y quizás otro día podamos ser amigos... preferiblemente cualquier día después de lunes y antes de jueves" comento para obtener un asentimiento de Lucy quien tenía el ceño fruncido "Me alegra que nos entendamos, hasta luego"_

 _Después de decir eso Mordred simplemente volvió a mirar en dirección a la puerta, esperando el momento en que su madre apareciera y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos._

 _Por desgracias no fue un recuentro del todo feliz._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Lucy?" Pregunto Happy

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto al ver la mirada espaciada que llevaba durante los últimos minutos.

"Si... simplemente..." La Maga de espíritus celestiales fijo su vista en el hijo de Erza "Simplemente recordaba algo" comento vagamente.

"¿Mnnn? ¿Sobre Mordred?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si... él es diferente de lo que recuerdo"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto antes de mirarlo fijamente, es cierto que había crecido, también parecía más seguro y decidido, además de poderoso, pero Mordred siempre había sido así con sus amigos, simplemente parecía que ahora lo hacía con todos "Para mí no ha cambiado nada"

"Un gato no lo entendería" comento Lucy con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No, no, estoy seguro que tu no lo entiendes" el ojo de Lucy se crispo ante la mirada inexpresiva del Exceed.

"Si te callas te daré un pescado"

"¡Aye Sir!"

"¡Callado!"

Lejos de la discusión de este dúo, otra tenía lugar.

"¿A qué promesa te refieres?" Cuestiono Erza con autoridad.

Y tenía una muy buena razón para esto, después de todo, cualquier promesa o reunión que haya ocurrido entre Mordred y Laxus antes de su expulsión en el gremio, no podía ser algo bueno. No tenía nada contra el actual Laxus, pero antes de la isla Tenrou, el nieto de Makarov no era la mejor persona.

"¿Preocupada?" Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica, la expresión de Erza se tornó más severa "Fue algo de hace 7 años, unos momentos antes de irme de Magnolia"

"Oh" contesto sin ningún signo de interés "Me gustaría saber los detalles" comento con una mirada inexpresiva, claramente no satisfecha con la respuesta de Laxus.

El mago del rayo soltó un bufido de burla antes de recordar los eventos de 7 años atrás.

 _Con lágrimas en sus ojos Laxus se marchó y le dio la espalda al desfile, la imagen de Makarov levantando el brazo, de la misma manera que él había hecho de pequeño había quedado grabado en su corazón, trayendo recuerdos felices, pero ahora a la vez tristes._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?" Cuestiono Laxus en voz alta mirando a un callejón "¿No deberías estar oculto debajo de la falda de tu madre?" Soltó esas palabras con la intención de provocarlo._

 _Y funciono._

 _"Es irónico que lo diga alguien que solo sabe vivir en la sombra de su abuelo" Comento con frialdad el Scarlet más joven saliendo de las sombras. Aunque Laxus no lo demostró, alabo en silencio a Mordred por tal comentario, había sido rápido y justo donde más duele, eso demostraba una buena capacidad de pensamiento rápido._

 _"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto con un gruñido "¿También vienes a maldecirme por dañar a tu familia?"_

 _El hijo de Titania se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos._

 _"Sabes..." Comenzó en un suave susurro "Yo creo que estabas en lo correcto" Laxus levanto una ceja en curiosidad "El hecho de que quisieras volver a Fairy Tail más poderoso... no estaba mal" afirmo ganando una mirada sorprendida del joven Dreyar._

 _"¿Oh? Enton-"_

 _"Pero el método no era el correcto" Mordred lo interrumpió._

 _"¿Entonces qué crees que debería haber hecho?" Cuestiono con dureza, trato de colocar un semblante intimidante, pero Mordred se mantuvo firme._

 _"No lo sé" respondió ganando un gruñido de ira del mago de rayo "Pero si hubieras conseguido tu objetivo de volver a Fairy Tail más fuerte... ¿Hubieras estado satisfecho al ver que sacrificaste a la gente con la que creciste?" Laxus iba a responder, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta "Me lo imagine" comento con frialdad._

 _Laxus simplemente mantuvo la cabeza baja y se dirigió en dirección a la salida de Magnolia._

 _"Sabes..." Volvió a hablar Mordred sin mirarlo "Yo te admiraba... aun te admiro... por eso siempre me pregunte ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? ¿Por qué cuando nos conocimos me trataste diferente a los demás?... aun cuando era más débil que ellos" las palabras de Mordred solo eran un simple susurro, pero eran claramente escuchadas por Laxus._

 _Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta, y cuando Mordred estaba por renunciar e irse..._

 _"Me recordabas un poco a mí de joven" afirmo Laxus con nostalgia "Solo que aun más fuerte... Quería ver qué clase de camino erigirías" luego miro a Mordred con una sonrisa de remordimiento "Y aunque escogiste uno similar... a la vez se ve tan diferente"_

 _Esta vez Laxus se alejó, sintiéndose más ligero que antes._

 _Pero aun así oye las palabras de Mordred._

 _"La próxima vez que nos veamos... quiero luchar contra ti" dijo el joven Scarlet con determinación._

 _Y aunque Laxus no respondió verbalmente, el simple gesto de aceptación que hizo con su mano fue suficiente._

Después de escuchar la historia de Laxus, cada miembro que estaba cerca para oír la conversación estaba levemente sorprendido, a excepción del grupo de Mordred que ya estaban al tanto de la promesa entre ambos.

Claro que la historia que les conto Laxus fue levemente diferente a lo que realmente paso, de ninguna manera iba a confesar que había llorado, que Mordred estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones (Hasta cierto punto) o que Mordred le recordaba a su yo más joven.

Algunas cosas debían mantenerse ocultas.

"Entonces... si Laxus va a cumplir su promesa" susurro Mirajane antes de abrir sus ojos sorprendida "¡¿Ustedes dos van a pelear?!" El grito de Mira trajo a todos a la realidad e hizo que también se sorprendieran.

"Si supongo que eso haremos" comento Laxus antes de mirar a Mordred con una sonrisa llena de confianza "¿Qué te parece Mocoso? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?"

La sonrisa del Fanalis fue suficiente respuesta.

"¿Quién crees que ganara esta vez?" Pregunto Mira con preocupación, habían pasado un par de minutos y ambos, Mordred y Laxus se habían posicionado a una distancia de 3 metros del otro. Estaba preocupada ya que conocía el poder de Laxus, y si de lo que escucho de Laxus durante la batalla contra Hades era cierto, entonces Laxus Dreyar actualmente estaba al mismo nivel que Gildarts Clive, el As de Fairy Tail.

"Si fuera antes, sin duda diría que Laxus, aunque me duela decirlo mi hijo no hubiera sido rival, pero..." Respondió antes de dudar por unos segundos y mirar a Mordred con detenimiento "Realmente no sé qué esperar de Mordred en este momento... le enseñe **[** **Kansō]** hace unos años, por lo que quizás tenga algo que lo impulse a ganar esta batalla"

La respuesta de Erza no hizo nada para calmar las preocupaciones de Mirajane, aun así, al ver la figura determinada y confiada de Mordred frente a ella, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias.

"Lo lamento Erza, pero por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto Mordred no podrá vencer a Laxus" Al escuchar esas palabras Erza volteo para mirar a la dueña

"¡Evergreen!" Dijo con una mirada sorprendida, aunque después de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que probablemente todo el equipo Rajinshuu quiere estar junto a su líder "¿Cuándo volviste?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'cuando'?" Pregunto con incredulidad "Hemos estado aquí desde que llegas Laxus" respondió con una voz ofendida, pero esas palabras contestaron la pregunta de Erza, se encontraban siguiendo a Laxus mientras aun este en el gremio.

Al igual que un perro siguiendo a su dueño.

Mirando detrás de Evergreen, vio que se encontraban Freed y Bickslow, ambos con miradas de curiosidad.

"Mordred es un gran compañero, pero realmente dudo que pueda vencer a Laxus" comento Freed con una mirada analítica, aunque Erza podía ver la admiración obsesiva cuando observaba a Laxus.

"El mocoso será aplastado" afirmo Bickslow con una sonrisa.

Normalmente Erza no hubiera dudado en callar a Bickslow de manera agresiva, e incluso hubiera refutado las declaraciones de Fredd y Evergreen, pero esta vez no encontraba una manera de hacerlo, porque después de todo, aunque habían pasado 7 años, Laxus seguía siendo uno de los magos más poderosos que había conocido.

Probablemente hubiera sido capaz de lidiar con Jellal quien era uno de los Magos Santos, ocupando el octavo lugar.

Al menos así era antes de ser expulsado de Fairy Tail, solo habían sido un par de meses entre su expulsión y los exámenes de clase S, pero aun así cuando Laxus apareció en la isla y enfrento a Hades sin dudar, su poder era comparable al de Gildarts, si se le hubiera dado más tiempo, quizás hubiera llegado a ser aún más fuerte que el mismo Gildarts o Makarov.

Era un genio que conocía el valor del trabajo duro.

Pero esa no era su principal preocupación, sino que tan hábil seria Mordred.E

El combate anterior había demostrado efectivamente la diferencia de poder que se puede crear en 7 años, aun así, Mordred no había usado nada más que su propio físico, agilidad y una estrategia básica, y había funcionado perfectamente, pero el hecho de que sus contrincantes hubieran sido Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, había hecho la estrategia tan efectiva.

Laxus era diferente, gracias a su magia podía alcanzar la velocidad de un rayo, algo que a Mordred probablemente le costaría contrarrestar, también a diferencia de Natsu y los otros dos, Laxus era uno de los miembros más listos del gremio... había sido uno de ellos, y lo que lo hacía peor, es que el nivel de magia de Laxus era inmenso, probablemente al nivel de los 10 Magos Santos, por lo que podría pelear por horas en el peor de los casos, en cambio Mordred...

"¿Eh?"

"¿Mnn? ¿Qué pasa Erza?" Pregunto Mira al ver la mirada sorprendida de su rival.

"No lo siento..." Las palabras de Erza murieron antes de que terminaran de salir de su boca, pero alguien capto el significado de ellas.

"Así que ya lo sentiste" Comento Makarov con una mirada grave.

"¿Algo está mal?" Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

"No puedo sentir la magia de Mordred" Revelo Erza y esas palabras dejaron a muchos confundidos. Aquellos que eran más experimentados en esas habilidades no tardaron en darse cuenta a que se refería.

"Es cierto... no puedo sentir nada venir de Mordred..." Afirmo Freed antes de obtener una mirada confusa "No... Si puedo sentir algo... simplemente es extraño... aunque no es magia... eso puedo asegurarlo"

Al escuchar la deducción de Freed, Makarov entre en una profunda reflexión, había sentido lo mismo que Freed, pero a diferencia del mago de pelo verde, el sí sabía que era ese poder en el cuerpo de Mordred.

Y eso lo aterraba.

 _"Mordred... ¿Qué te ha pasado en estos 7 años?"_ Pensó con curiosidad, miedo y pesar.

"No mentiré Mocoso" Empezó a decir Laxus con una sonrisa "También he estado esperando con ansias este día, aunque en mi caso llego más pronto de lo que esperaba" Al escuchar esas palabras, Mordred suspiro con exasperación sorprendiendo al mago de rayo.

"Si, 7 años" respondió con un tono vacío de toda emoción "Realmente han estado resaltando eso últimamente y me irrita mucho" Laxus levanto una ceja con sorpresa, sus palabras y expresiones no coincidían para nada "En 7 años pueden pasar muchas cosas... mientras ustedes dormían... para mí, estuvieron llenos de desesperación" dijo con una mirada vacía y muerta "Así que te pediré qu-"

Un golpe a la velocidad del mismo rayo se estrelló contra la mejilla de Mordred, el ataque sorpresa fue todo un éxito ya que Mordred no fue capaz de reaccionar y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, salió volando hasta estrellarse contra los árboles.

"Sabes... había esperado que tu actitud hubiera cambiado..." Comento Laxus con su puño recubierto en un rayo amarillo "Pero... esta nueva actitud tuya me molesta un poco" La habitual actitud arrogante de Laxus había desaparecido durante su viaje fuera del gremio, y ahora se había convertido en una de confianza, porque ahora conocía el límite y alcance completo de sus habilidades.

Como también sabia no subestimar a su enemigo.

"Podría decir lo mismo de usted Laxus-san" Respondió Mordred saliendo de entre la espesura del bosque y árboles derribados, su cuerpo totalmente ileso del daño causado por Laxus "Te has vuelto más suave" La leve sonrisa de Mordred envió escalofríos por la espalda de Laxus.

"Estas muy confiada en tu fuerza mocoso... casi podría llamarlo arrogancia" comento Laxus

"Créeme... tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer valer cada palabra"

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras el cuerpo de Laxus empezó a emanar rayos, como si se estuviera transformando en uno, y de un segundo a otro desapareció en un destello, Morded sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de adoptar una postura familiar y empezar a aspirar aire, soltando un estruendoso grito de batalla, digno del Rey de las Bestias.

 **"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅"**

"Es ese rugido de nuevo" Comento Erza con una mirada de sorpresa "Puedo suponer que lo utilizo para sellar el movimiento de Laxus para impedirle usar **[Raitoningu no Bodi] (Cuerpo de Rayo)** " afirmo, pero alguien no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Te equivocas Erza... este rugido es diferente" dijo Makarov para obtener una risa del grupo de Fanalis.

"El viejo está en lo correcto, ese rugido, al igual que las palabras, tiene muchos usos" Comento Jazmín con una sonrisa.

Mordred se mantuvo quieto mientras las ondas sonoras de su rugido viajaban por el aire formando una cúpula a su alrededor mientras se continuaba expandiendo, hasta que llego a su objetivo. Este rugido en particular, a diferencia del que uso contra Natsu para infundir miedo impidiéndoles moverse, tenía la función de un radar de Ecolocalización, gracias al sonido que viajaba en intervalos iguales, podía saber su posición y la velocidad a la que se movía.

"Agg" gruño Laxus cuando Mordred golpeo su estómago.

Por lo que era muy fácil hacer eso.

" **[Hiiro no** **Kikan jū] (Metralleta Escarlata)** " Con una gran sonrisa, Mordred empezó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes continuos al abdomen del mago de rayo, cada golpe producía una onda expansiva, pero a medida que el número de golpes conectados por Mordred incrementaba, empezó a notar algo extraño y no dudo en saltar lejos del Dreyar.

"Esto es... Inesperado" Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía sus brazos, arcos de electricidad recorrían, parpadeaban y rodeaban sus brazos como serpientes, y sin poder hacer nada, cayeron impotentes, incapaces de hacer algún movimiento "Subestime tu control sobre tu magia, supongo que al final si puedes hacer algo más que solo destruir con fuerza bruta" Comento con una sonrisa, no pareciendo preocupado por su nueva incapacidad.

"Pareces más una bestia que un Rey ¿Sabias?" La respuesta ligeramente ahogada de Laxus hizo reír al Rey de las Bestias, el nieto de Makarov respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aire, un poco de sangre se asomó por los labios de Laxus antes de limpiarla con sus mangas.

"Creí que era obvio, el título es lo suficientemente claro"

"Hmm" Sin decir más Laxus volvió a transformarse en un rayo.

El mago de Rayo se lanzó contra Mordred a gran velocidad, su puño recubierta en rayos de gran densidad tenía la intención de conectarse contra el abdomen de Mordred, pero en una muestra de gran habilidad, el hijo de Titania respondió al golpe usando sus piernas para desviar cada golpe.

"Lo siento Laxus-san... pero mis piernas son de mis mejores armas" informo Mordred con una sonrisa antes de volver a desviar los golpes eléctricos del Dreyar, el rostro de Laxus se contorsiono en uno de molestia y coloco más magia y fuerza en sus brazos, pero no espero que durante el ataque continuo Mordred lanzara una patada con la fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder ligeramente su cuerpo y dejándolo abierto, oportunidad que Mordred aprovecho para ganar impulso al realizar un giro y golpear a Laxus en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

Laxus se recuperó rápidamente antes de alzar sus manos con una esfera de rayos entre ellas, los ojos de Mordred se alzaron brevemente en sorpresa cuando rayo tras rayo empezó a bombardearlo, aunque en un principio no tenía dificultades para esquivar, los rayos empezaron a aumentar y en poco tiempo lo acorralaron en una jaula de rayos.

 **"¡Resonando en el aire, el rugido del trueno cae de los cielos y cosecha destrucción!"** Laxus recita el hechizo mientras levanta su brazo formando una bola de electricidad, tan pronto termina el canto, Laxus lanza la bola eléctrica, liberando el hechizo **Reijingu Boruto** **(Furia Eléctrica)** hacia el pelirrojo encerrado en la jaula de rayos, a medida que avanzaba el hechizo la esfera eléctrica se amplió hasta alcanzar dos veces la altura de Laxus.

"Bien hecho" susurro Mordred mientras su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más amplia, eso fue hasta que el hechizo de Laxus hizo contacto con su cuerpo y estallo en un despliegue de luces.

Mientras el humo de la explosión se dispersaba lentamente, Laxus aún se mantuvo alerta, su respiración era irregular, aún no había recuperado el aliento desde la golpiza continua de Mordred, pero mientras más miraba la escena frente a él, más dudas aparecían en su cabeza.

¿Lo había golpeado? ¿Mordred lo resistió? ¿Había escapado del ataque?

" **Hiiro no Akkusu** "

"¡Hn!" Laxus reacciono justo a tiempo y se agacho para esquivar una patada directo al cuello de Mordred, convirtió su cuerpo en rayo y se alejó para evitar otro ataque. Justo donde estaba antes estaba de pie, se encontraba Mordred, no estaba ileso, pero no parecía muy herido, aparte de algunos rasguños y quemaduras, estaba relativamente ileso.

Algo que noto también, fue que su armadura dorada había desaparecido dejándolo solamente con una versión más grande de su vieja ropa y los grilletes unidos a sus pies.

"No estuvo nada mal, fue una buena estrategia" comento mientras estiraba su cuerpo "Pero... lastimosamente, necesitas golpear más duro que eso"

Laxus no escucho esas palabras, estaba concentrado en otro hecho.

"¿Como recuperaste la movilidad de tus brazos?"

"¿Oh?" Sonrió misteriosamente "¿Tienes curiosidad? Si quieres averiguarlo simplemente debes usar todo tu poder" dijo con confianza mientras tomaba una postura de pelea, sus piernas separadas y flexionadas, la derecha delante de la izquierda, y sus manos simulando garras, una a la altura del pecho y otro al lado de su hombro izquierdo.

"Acabo el tiempo de jugar parece" Mordred simplemente sonrió ante sus palabras "Entonces... ¡No me contendré!" Grito mientras la magia estallaba de su cuerpo, el suelo a su alrededor estallo mientras los rayos a su alrededor se desplazaban erráticamente, como si fuera una danza del caos. Su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso y la magia volvió a aumentar otro nivel, una cúpula de rayos se formó a su alrededor y la electricidad empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

"Esto es un nivel totalmente diferente de antes" comento con una sonrisa llena de alegría y ansias de batalla "… supongo que también debo subir de nivel"

"Parece que Laxus decidió ir con todo su poder" comento Mirajane mientras veía como el poder desbordaba de Laxus y seguía aumentando. Estaba impresionad con la batalla, después de todo Mordred había demostrado un gran nivel de habilidad y parecía que podía hacer mucho más, pero, aun así, el poder que Laxus estaba demostrando era enorme, más allá de lo que ella había esperado que mostraria en esta batalla.

"Lo está haciendo muy bien..." Susurro Erza con orgullo ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Hace solo 7 años era un chico que no se separaba de la falda de su madre, siempre hablaba con orgullo de como llegaría hacer tan fuerte como ella, y ahora parecía haberla igualado, quizás incluso superado "Pero aun así..." No podía evitar estar preocupada por su hijo.

"No hay de qué preocuparse" afirmo Morgiana con una sonrisa cariñosa "Laxus es muy poderoso... pero para Nii-sama este nivel no es ningún problema" la absoluta confianza de Morgiana en su hermano sin duda los dejo impresionados.

Y a la vez, con muchas más dudas ¿Realmente tenía más poder guardado? ¿Cuál era el verdadero poder de Mordred?

"¿Oh?" La voz de Myron llamo la atención de todos "Parece que ya va a empezar el verdadero espectáculo" comento con una sonrisa al ver el cambio visible en la expresión de Mordred.

"Mordred se está emocionando" se rio Razol.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi tan interesado en un oponente como para revelar eso" dijo Jazmín con curiosidad e interés.

"¿Qué ocurre? Mordred tiene algo planea-"

Erza dejo de hablar cuando sintió algo extraño venir desde la dirección de Mordred, algo que Mirajane y Makarov también notaron junto a otros miembros del gremio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se callaron de repente?" Pregunto Lucy con una mirada curiosa, expresión imitada por Levy.

"¿Ocurre algo malo Mira-Nee?" Pregunto Lisanna con preocupación.

Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow se mantuvieron en silencio, pero en su interior sentían que algo grande estaba por ocurrir, y esperaban que no afectara a Laxus.

Cuando no recibieron respuesta, simplemente decidieron seguir observando la pelea, toda su atención estaba colocada en el hijo de Titania, esperando a ver que sorpresa les traería.

Y no había que esperar mucho.

A diferencia de Laxus, el cambio en Mordred fue más sutil, la magia empezó a brotar desde el interior de su cuerpo, siendo expulsada poco a poco por sus poros, pero se centraba todo principalmente en sus brazos, la magia tomo forma física, se tornó de un color blanco puro y empezó a rodear sus manos hasta alcanzar la mitad de su ante-brazo.

Y de repente estallo.

"¡¿Qu-que?!" Grito involuntariamente Makarov en estado de shock.

La magia de Mordred no solo había aumentado en gran medida, había tomado forma al rodear los brazos de Mordred, su color y poder era tan denso que solo la magia misma era visible en sus brazos y pronto se moldearon para tomar la forma de las garras, las garras de un tigre y no solo eso, el poder que llevaban ambas era casi equivalentes al suyo.

Y seguía aumentando.

¡¿Qué Demonios había creado este mocoso?!

"¡Su poder mágico estallo con gran fuerza!" Dijo Erza con los ojos abiertos "Es como si toda su magia hubiera estado comprimida en su cuerpo acumulándose y luego simplemente fuera demasiado y explotara creando una salida"

"Su poder es enorme, casi a la par del maestro" Comento Mirajane con sorpresa.

"Y aun así tiene todo el control sobre ella" susurro Erza con aun más asombrada al grado de control que demostraba Mordred con su magia.

"¿Eh?" La voz ligeramente confundida de Razol llamó la atención del grupo "¿Solo los brazos? Que aburrido" Las palabras de Razol sin duda llamaron la atención de algunos, especialmente de Makarov y Erza.

"Era de esperarse, invocar a Byakko completamente sería una estupidez" Dijo Myron con un tono aburrido "El hecho de que use sus brazos en si ya es una exageración... no sé qué diablos está pensando Mordred" susurro al final, solo para sí mismo.

El grupo de Fanalis oculto sus sonrisas detrás de sus manos al ver la reacción de su compañera, aunque Myron no lo demostraba, sus ojos demostraban emoción ante el evento.

Siempre fue la que más ansiaba ver el verdadero poder de Mordred, y lo mismo pasaba con ellas ¿Y porque no? Sentir todo ese poder venir de Mordred las emocionaba y excitaba.

Tanto en la batalla, como en otras áreas.

"Ustedes parecen muy emocionadas" Comento Mirajane con una mirada de sospecha, no las conocía muy bien, pero de lo poco que había aprendido de ellas, lo que las hacía sentir tan emocionadas no podía ser solo el repentino aumento de poder de ambos magos.

Pero ellas parecían tener una respuesta.

"¿Cómo no estaríamos emocionadas? Aunque Laxus sea una falsificación, sigue teniendo las habilidades de un dragón" dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa emocionada.

Los ojos de Mirajane, Erza, Wendy y los otros miembros se abrieron cuando comprendieron sus palabras.

"A pasado un tiempo, pero una verdadera batalla entre un Dragon y un Tigre vuelve a iniciar"

Y como si las palabras de Morgiana fueran la señal, el aumento de poder de ambos se detuvo, pero se mantuvo en un increíble nivel.

Laxus estaba completamente rodeado de rayos, su mirada perdió cualquier signo de burla, confianza o emoción, y adopto una de absoluta seriedad, el repentino aumento de poder y musculatura de Laxus era claramente un indicio de haber entrado en **[Dragon Force]** , pero, aunque eso parecía, no sentían esa sensación de dominación que sintieron 7 años atrás durante el festival.

Mordred solo estuvo parcialmente cubierto de su magia, específicamente sus brazos que adoptaron la forma animal de garras de Tigre, su expresión no cambio mucho ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e incluso aunque la pelea había escalado a niveles más allá de lo planeado, no parecía de ninguna manera preocupado, pero lo que más llamó la atención, fue que en vez de sentir poder o dominación del aura de Mordred, sentía que era una bestia preparada para cazar a su presa.

Y no se contendría.

No mucho al menos.

Laxus se lanzó sobre Mordred con su cuerpo recubierto en rayo y sus puños desprendiendo rayos muchos más potentes que antes, el hijo de Titania esquivo un golpe que iba hacia su rostro y respondió golpeando la mejilla del mago de rayo, laxus no se quedó sin hacer nada y aguanto el golpe antes de devolverlo golpeando en el hombro con un rayo a todo poder.

Y aun así Mordred aguanto el golpe y sonrió con emoción, pronto se dejaron llevar por los instintos y empezaron a golpearse, cada vez más rápido, y cada vez más fuerte, ninguno de ellos considero ningún momento en esquivar el siguiente golpe, simplemente querían doblegar al otro con su fuerza, demostrar quién era superior.

Incluso Laxus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pelea, era...

 _"Emocionante"_ pensaron al unísono el Tigre y el Dragon.

Los movimientos y golpes eran apenas visible para la mayoría del público, pero el daño causado no lo era, las ondas de choque de los puños de Laxus estrellándose contra Mordred dejaban marcas de quemadura en su rostro y torso, el cual era visible ya que los rayos de Laxus habían destruido parte de su vestimenta. Las garras de Mordred cortaban como si fueran reales, por lo cual el torso, hombre y rostro de Laxus se llenaron de cortes grandes y pequeños.

"Grr" gruñeron ambos cuando se golpearon al mismo tiempo, su puño enterrado en el estómago del otro y fueron enviados volando a sus respectivos lados.

"¡No he terminado!" Grito Mordred con una sonrisa salvaje mientras agitaba sus brazos de Tigre, de sus garras salían amplias cuchillas de viento, pero una vez más Laxus demostró como era uno de los magos más rápidos del gremio y esquivo con algo de dificultad el ataque de viento.

"¿También puedes usar magia de viento?" Pregunto Laxus con sorpresa, pero Mordred solo sonrio con burla.

"¿Magia de Viento? No sé a qué te refieres, esta es... ¡Mi voluntad!" Volvió a gritar antes de que en sus pies parpadeara su magia, como si fuera electricidad y en un segundo desapareció a gran velocidad antes de aparecer junto a Laxus apunto de golpearlo. El cuerpo de Laxus volvió a convertirse en un rayo antes de esquivar el golpe y se preparó para contraatacar.

"¡ **Rairyū no Hōken**! **(Puño de Ruptura del Dragon del Rayo)** " Laxus golpeo el aire y delante de su puño, un circulo mágico se formó y expulso un gran puño hecho de rayos, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo Mordred sonrió y volvió a desaparecer.

"… Eres lento" susurro el Rey de las Bestias en el oído del joven Dreyar, Mordred levanto su brazo antes de golpearlo en la espalda de laxus como si fuera un martillo estrellándolo contra el piso, la explosión creo una gran cortina de humo.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que otro ataque ocurriera, pero no venía de la cortina de humo.

"¡Hm!" El hijo de Titania reacciono rápidamente y empezó a saltar hacia atrás, y pronto los rayos empezaron a estallar desde el suelo, Mordred no se quedó quieto ya que los rayos lo seguían hasta que estuvo a unos 10 metros lejos de Laxus.

" **Rairyū Hōtengeki (Alabarda Celestial del Dragon del Rayo)** " Grito Laxus dentro de la cortina de humo antes de que se dispersara por una gran alabarda hecha de rayos que se dirigía a Mordred a gran velocidad.

La alabarda no tardó en llegar a su objetivo y golpear a Mordred, pero, aunque lo había alcanzado, Mordred había cruzado los brazos y bloqueo el golpe, aun así, la fuerza del ataque lo forzó a retroceder antes de que explotara con gran potencia.

El humo se disipo para revelar a Mordred, había sido capaz de desviar el mayor daño posible y simplemente quedaron unos cuantos rasguños, si el ataque hubiera golpeado directamente hubiera sido diferente, pero lastimosamente para Laxus, los reflejos e instintos de Mordred lo salvaron.

"Tu resistencia es abismal ¿Lo sabias?" Comento Laxus mientras jadeaba lentamente, aunque Mordred también estaba herido, no mostraba signos de cansancio "Si seguimos así me quedare sin energía y perderé, eso sería aburrido ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa, Mordred soltó un bufido de burla.

"Mentiroso, aun te queda más fuerza" respondió, pero no negó las palabras de Laxus "¿Entonces que propones?"

"Terminemos con un último ataque" propuso Laxus.

"… Supongo que puedo aceptar eso" admitió con resignación.

"Entonces no hay más que decir" Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de que la magia estallara a su alrededor.

Mordred tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de que su magia también estallara, pero a diferencia de la magia de Laxus que actuaba y se desplazaba de manera errática, la de Mordred empezó a tomar una forma, la Forma de un Tigre rugiendo.

""

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" Susurro Laxus con sorpresa.

Y él no era el único.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Erza con temor y admiración, la magia que expulsaba y formaba ese tigre, era inmensa, definitivamente al nivel de un Mago Santo.

"Eso... ¿se supone que eso ataque a Laxus?" Cuestiono Lucy con incredulidad.

"No seas estúpida" comento con dureza Myron

"Rubia tonta" dijo Razol con la suficiente fuerza para que todos lo oyeran.

"¡Escuche eso!"

"Esa era la idea"

"¿Por qué la magia de Mordred se convirtió en eso?" Pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad.

"No lo sabemos" afirmo Morgiana, todos la miraron con incredulidad "Él tampoco lo sabe, simplemente ocurre"

Tenía la atención de terminar la conversación allí y ver el final de la pelea, pero las miradas insistentes en su grupo les hicieron saber que no dejarían caer el tema.

"Ocurrió hace casi 2 años, Mordred fue en una cacería solo, cuando estaba a punto de morir la magia simplemente tomo esa forma para protegerlo y ayudarlo a luchar" informo Jazmín con una sonrisa "Le costó un tiempo, pero Mordred pudo usarlo de manera voluntaria, el ser que cazo con esa habilidad la nombro Byakko"

Los que no conocían esta historia estaban asombrados, pero alguien tenía una pregunta.

"¿Qué estuvo cazando exactamente?" Pregunto Wendy con una mirada interesada.

Morgiana miro a Wendy, la chica que su querido hermano había considerado su rival y quien posiblemente tendría un puesto en su equipo en el futuro.

"Cazo y asesino a un Dragon" declaro Morgiana.

"¡¿Que?!" Gritaron con incredulidad los miembros del grupo Tenrou, Wendy especialmente se sintió aturdida, y si Natsu y Gajeel no estuvieran inconscientes, estarían igual, ya que Mordred había hecho lo que ellos no pudieron.

Derrotar a un Dragon.

Y Mordred, no solo lo derroto, acabo con su vida.

Pero le hizo sentir duda y miedo... ¿Y si el dragón que mato era Igneel, Metalicana o incluso podría ser Grandeeney? No sabía que pensar de eso, tenía miedo, pero, sobre todo...

No sabía que sentir hacia Mordred si realmente había matado a su figura materna.

"En su lecho de Muerte el Dragon considero a Mordred digno de respeto y le dio el título de Byakko, el Tigre Blanco, Maestro de las Tempestades y Señor del Oeste" afirmo con gran orgullo Myron "' _Un título digno del que lo asesino_ ' Esas fueron sus palabras antes de morir con orgullo" termino de decir antes de volver a enfocarse en la batalla.

"Desde ese día Mordred se bañó en la sangre de ese Dragon y fue considerado un verdadero Dragon Slayer, así como enemigo de todos los dragones" Informo Jazmín.

Todos tardaron en procesar la información dicha por el grupo de Fanalis, pero en el momento que lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de algo.

"Desde el principio..." Empezó a decir Mirajane

"… Laxus no tuvo ninguna oportunidad" Termino Erza con una mirada de sorpresa.

Al fin comprendió la verdadera diferencia de poder que se podía crear en 7 años.

" **Rairyū no**.…" Laxus empezó a aspirar, su pecho se hincho ligeramente cuando más y más rayos empezaron a entrar en su boca, el más joven Dreyar había reunido la mayoría de su magia en ese ataque, cuando termino de preparar el ataque, lo soltó "¡ **Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragon del Rayo)** "

El ataque de aliento de un **[Dragon Slayer]** era el más versátil de sus técnicas, la fuerza del ataque se decidía por la cantidad de magia que colocabas en él, podía ser el ataque más débil de su arsenal o convertirse en su carta del triunfo.

En este momento, el rugido de Laxus tenía 4 veces la fuerza de la **Alabarda Celestial del Dragon del Rayo.**

"¡Muy bien Laxus! Es un ataque muy poderoso, por lo que te honrare con uno de los míos"

El Tigre detrás de Mordred rugió como si estuviera de acuerdo, el hijo de Titania empezó a correr hacia Laxus, a medida que avanzaba su cuerpo se cubrió en una luz blanca, sus brazos especialmente brillaron como la luz más pura y sagrada, y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el rugido del **[Dragon Slayer]** , como si Mordred hubiera roto la misma barrera del sonido, se formó un estallido y su velocidad y fuerza se duplicaron, dándole la fuerza para correr atreves del rugido, dividiendo el ataque de Laxus a la mitad.

" **¡Ten no Kiba! (Colmillos Celestiales)** " Laxus observo incrédulo como Mordred paso sin problemas a través de su ataque y se estrelló contra él, los brazos recubiertos de magia del hijo de Titania lo golpearon.

Laxus había sido golpeado por los colmillos de Byakko, la Bestia Sagrada.

"Fue una gran batalla Laxus-san" dijo Mordred con una suave sonrisa, la magia de su cuerpo se disipo como si nunca hubiera existido "Por desgracia esta es mi victoria" Aunque su sonrisa era suave, el nieto de Makarov podía detectar la burla en su voz.

Laxus simplemente dejo salir un bufido de burla

"Mocoso arrogante"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gracias por curarme Wendy" agradeció Mordred mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

"No necesitas agradecerme" aseguro Wendy con una sonrisa, algo Mordred reflejo durante unos segundos.

"Ah" Suspiro Razol con tristeza "Me hubiera gustado ir a visitar a Obaa-chan, seguro que le hubiera gustado verme"

"Dudo que Porlyusica-san quiera verte de nuevo" Comento Myron con una sonrisa "Al menos no viva"

"Lo dices como si me odiara"

"Ella te odia" afirmo Morgiana.

"¡Mentira! Solo esta en negacion"

Mordred suspiro ante el tema de conversación, las heridas causadas con Laxus hubieran sido fácilmente tratables, lamentablemente las heridas que Wendy curo no eran las causadas por el nieto de Makarov, sino las heridas causadas por su propia magia.

Sus brazos parecían haberse quemado y estaban completamente sensibles al tacto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Erza a su hijo en un suave susurro.

Ver la increíble demostración de fuerza y habilidad de su hijo le había hecho olvidarse de un hecho, la raza de Mordred no podía utilizar magia como un humano normal, algo que habia averiguado cuando era pequeño, aunque las heridas de hace años causadas por su magia no eran tan serias como las que portaba ahora.

Aun así, había usado magia y soporto las consecuencias.

"Estoy bien, aprende a acostumbrarme a esto" aseguro con una ligera sonrisa, pero esto no la hizo sentir mejor.

"¿Sabes? Realmente no apruebo ese tipo de poder..." Comenzó a decir Erza con desaprobación "Pero fue algo impresionante... estoy orgullosa de ti Mordred, ahora eres mucho más fuerte que yo" dijo con una sonrisa amorosa mientras trazaba sus dedos por la mejilla de su hijo.

El Scarlet masculino parpadeo con sorpresa antes de sonreír.

"Gracias Okāsan"

"Pero sabes... realmente eres impresionante, no sabía que se podía usar la magia de esa forma, realmente estas demostrando ser un mejor mago que yo, estas lleno de sorpresas ¿no? Creo que ya nada podrá sorprenderme" Comento Erza tratando de crear una conversación con su hijo, con la intención de compensar los años perdidos.

"Oh créeme... aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresas" Afirmo Jazmín con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que poseía intenciones no del todo buenas. Jazmín miro a Mordred antes de decir unas palabras específicas "Ella viene"

Entre todo el grupo de Fanalis perteneciente a Fairy Tail, cada uno tenía diferentes habilidades, Myron era la inteligente, Razol la talentosa, Morgiana era la más versátil y él era la batería de magia.

Pero Jazmín era probablemente la que más se apegaba a un a su lado Fanalis, ya que sus instintos animales, así como sus sentidos humanos, estaban a un nivel único, por lo que era la rastreadora del grupo. Por lo que, si decía que _ella_ venia, es porque realmente la había sentido venir.

Y se demostró correcto cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron con mucha fuerza, casi al punto de destrozarla.

Y justo después de abrirse, un arma de destrucción masiva entro corriendo al gremio y ataco a Morded con gran ferocidad.

"¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!"

Una niña pequeña de quizás 5 años se estrelló contra Mordred, quien recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados de encaje, no tenía mangas y llegaba hasta las rodillas, extrañamente no tenía zapatos.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunto con una linda sonrisa y unos brillantes y esperanzados ojos.

"No" respondió con una leve sonrisa

La niña jadeo de manera exagerada antes de proceder a golpear el pecho de Mordred mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

"¡Papi es un mentiroso! Papi siempre extraña a Ena"

Al observar de manera más detallada a la pequeña niña en los brazos de Mordred, no pudieron evitar notar algunas similitudes, tenía el cabello y ojos rojos al igual que Mordred, su estructura facial era similar a la que poseía Mordred 7 años atrás, cuando era levemente femenino.

Inmediatamente pudieron saber que era una Fanalis.

"Por supuesto que mentía, Papa siempre extrañara a Ena cuando no está con el" comento Mordred con cariño mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de Ena, cosa que inmediatamente dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Ena.

Y eso confirmo sus dudas.

Al parecer era hija de Mordred.

"¿Dónde está tu mama?" Pregunto Mordred con curiosidad.

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, los sonidos de pasos vinieron desde la puerta del gremio, y cuando voltearon a ver al culpable, quedaron impresionados.

Era una mujer de increíble belleza, incluso comparable a Mirajane quien fue llamado la mujer más hermosa de Fiore. Una mujer delgada, pero con una gran figura, con cabello purpura largo y lacio sujeto con un liston blanco, tenía un corte de estilo Hime, unos mechones que caían de forma diagonal hacia su rostro y algunos mechones más largo que se extendieron hacia su gran busto, tiene ojos estrechos y son de color avellana.

Utiliza una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos. Los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco. En las piernas lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta.

Los hombres no pudieron evitar babear ante la belleza del cuerpo de la chica, ya que acordaron inmediatamente que era extremadamente sexy, al igual que algunas chicas de su gremio. Tenía un gran busto de copa-E, el cual era abrazado estrechamente por su ropa, como consecuencia resaltándolo de gran manera, pero su rasgo más sensual era la forma de sus caderas y trasero, el cual era bien delineado y firme.

"¡Mama! ¡Mama! Papi está de vuelta" grito Ena con alegría mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de su padre.

"Estoy de vuelta Kagura" dijo Mordred cuando la hermosa mujer se acercó a él.

"Eso puedo ver" respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible "Te tomaste tu tiempo" comento antes de darle un beso en los labios.

"La recompensa fue aún mayor de lo esperado" Dijo mientras hacia un gesto al gran contenedor metálico en el centro del gremio, Kagura levanto una ceja con curiosidad "Además fue culpa de Razol que nos atrasáramos"

"Eso si puedo creerlo"

Myron, Jazmín y Morgiana se rieron levemente ante la respuesta de Kagura, mientras que Razol hizo un puchero.

"Mordred" llamo Mirajane atrayendo la atención del Scarlet masculino "No quiero ser grosera... pero ¿Quiénes son ellas?" Pregunto haciendo un gesto a Kagura y Ena.

"Oh si, ustedes no las conocen" se dijo a si mismo antes de sonreír "Kagura, Ena, las nuevas personas que no reconocen son los miembros desaparecidos hace 7 años en Tenrou" dijo haciéndole un gesto al grupo, antes de pasar al dúo junto a él "Ella es Kagura Scarlet, anteriormente Mikazuchi, es mi esposa" Kagura asintió levemente en respuesta "Y esta pequeña es Ena Scarlet, mi hija con Kagura" La pequeña y tierna niña saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Algunos del grupo Tenrou pensaron inicialmente que era una niña adoptada, al igual que lo fue Mordred hace años, pero las similitudes con Mordred descartaron eso, también notaron que la pequeña poseía algunos rasgos de su madre, como sus ojos, el estilo de cabello y su nariz.

Con todo eso supieron de inmediato que era su hija biológica, inmediatamente miraron a quien sería la más afectada de todos, la madre de Mordred. Erza tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, pero en su cabeza las palabras resonaban una tras otra y un pensamiento se abrió paso, sobre todo.

 _"¡Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela!"_

 **Y este es el final por hoy.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran de la pelea, fue una en las que más me he esforzado, también vieron una buena parte del poder oculto de Mordred, aún quedan un par de trucos, pero esos aparecerán más adelante.**

 **A lo mejor no estén de acuerdo con que Laxus perdiera de esa forma, pero si los hace sentir mejor, Laxus no ha utilizado toda su fuerza, después de todo no uso Dragon Force, en cambio Mordred aunque no fue obligado, considero mostrar parte de su máximo poder a Laxus como respeto.**

 **También algunos probablemente estén sorprendidos por la relación entre Mordred y Kagura, no diré que fue necesario, fue algo como un capricho y creció a medida que pensaba en el capítulo, sentí que era correcto y lo hice.**

 **Pronto en algún momento revelare como se conocieron y mucho más, solo diré que no todo fue felicidad para ellos en el pasado, y que Archenemy ya sea desenvainado una vez, y no fue por Jellal.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda como siempre, realmente ha sido alguien importante, ayudándome con algunas ideas y consejos, le debo mucho, así que por favor visiten su perfil, tiene ideas grandiosas.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


End file.
